


To Love and Protect

by heyitsrah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha!Yuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bonding, Comfort, Established Relationship, In Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Victor, Protective Yuri, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsrah/pseuds/heyitsrah
Summary: They fell in love regardless of whatever secondary genders they were. They're not your stereotypical Alpha or Omega, but when they discover that they ARE compatible completely, they take their relationship to new levels.When Victor is attacked, Yuri discovers the strength that love has given him and goes to whatever lengths he can to protect his mate and love of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at omegaverse...  
> Go easy on me!
> 
> DEFINITELY trigger warnings for this fic (please check the tags for details.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

The aroma hit Yuri like nothing he had ever felt before.  
Sweet – akin to honey, with a hint of vanilla.  
It was delicious.  
But where was it coming from!?  
The smell was overwhelming.  
‘Victor must be cooking something for breakfast’ he thought to himself, as curiosity got the better of him and he put down his phone and padded towards the bedroom door.  
His eyes swivelled to the door of the spare room.  
Why on earth would it be coming from there?  
Checking the kitchen anyway, Yuri soon discovered that it was vacant, and the smell was weaker.  
His only option was to check the spare room.  
Opening the door, his eyes flew wide.  
Victor looked up from the bed that he was currently preparing and his own eyes widened with shock.  
“Yuri!” He exclaimed.  
Yuri said nothing; his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.  
“Yuri, please. I can explain…” Victor tried again, but he didn't need to.  
Not when Yuri could easily smell it and see it himself.  
“Victor. Why?” He stammered, “Why didn't you tell me you're an Omega?”

..

The couple sat on the bed in silence for a few minutes.  
Now Yuri understood why Victor hadn't come to bed with him last night; they'd been living together in St Petersburg now for a month, and had cuddled up in bed together every night.  
They hadn't had sex yet, though.  
There were a few reasons why – one being that they had no idea what each other's secondary gender was, two: they wanted to take it slow and just enjoy being in love and build their relationship before they had sex. Third: Yuri was still a virgin.   
And unbeknownst to him, so was Victor!  
However, the first point was the current issue now…

“We…we said we wouldn't let secondary gender determine our relationship. We are in love, aren't we?” Victor looked at his lover.  
“Of course!” Yuri responded, “Which is why I'm upset you didn't tell me. It wouldn't have mattered, of course, but why didn't you tell me you're preparing for a heat?”  
“I was sure I could deal with it myself.” Victor shrugged.   
“Victor…” Yuri sighed.   
“I have to have a heat. The doctor said if I suppress much longer it could damage my body significantly.” Victor explained.   
“I don't know if I'm ready for this yet.” Yuri whispered. “I thought we were taking things slowly.”  
Victor frowned. “You don't need to do anything; I have it under control.”  
Yuri stood up.  
“I…I can't be around you, although I'd love to. I'd love to take care of you and help you. But you haven't asked, and you can't properly consent in that moment, and I'm still…I've never…” Yuri broke off.  
“You're still a virgin?” Victor guessed. “Well, so am I.”  
“What!? How!?”  
“I always dealt with my heats alone…You know…”  
Yuri stared at Victor in sadness and shock; “that must have been so painful!”  
“I didn't want to mate with some random Alpha and find that I'd been bonded without my consent. I wanted to fall in love, and now I have. Not everything is about sex. That's why I suppress.” Victor explained. “And now I'm in love. The only problem is, I don't know if we can bond because I don't know what you are.”  
“Does it really matter?” Yuri asked quietly.  
“No, of course not. I love you for YOU. I still intend to marry you even if we can't bond like that.” Victor smiled.  
Yuri looked at Victor for a long moment. “Be honest; what do you think I am?” He asked.  
“I don't care.”  
“No, go on, tell me.”  
“Okay…I think you're a Beta.”   
Yuri said nothing, and then slowly let out some of his pheromones.  
He cast a nervous glance at Victor, who had smelled Yuri's scent and his eyes almost bulged out of his head.  
“You're an ALPHA!?” He spluttered.  
“Shhh!” Yuri hissed. “Yes! I’ve been using suppressants and body spray too. You're not the first to assume I'm a Beta because of that. Well, that and my personality. I don't exactly fit the stereotype for an Alpha.”  
“But…This is fantastic! Yuri, this is perfect! You have no idea how happy this makes me!” Victor clapped his hands together and his entire face lit up.  
“It's really no big deal.” Yuri turned scarlet.  
“But it is; you're my love, my soulmate, and now…Now I'd like you to be my actual mate. Please?” Victor pleaded.  
“I, uh…” Yuri stammered, swallowing hard. “I don't know, Victor. I'm still a virgin. I've never been around an Omega in heat before. I don't know how I'll fare; what if I hurt you? What if I do it wrong?”   
Victor shook his head. “You won't! You won't because I fully consent now; every heat I have, I want you to share it with me. Mate with me. And maybe…”  
“Bond with you?” Yuri guessed.  
The mile-wide grin on the Russian’s face confirmed that that was, in fact, exactly what he wanted.  
“I dunno.” Yuri looked at the floor.  
“We can leave bonding for later, but I want you to be my Alpha. Forever and always, please Yuri?” Victor was practically begging Yuri now.  
He hadn't started his heat yet, so Yuri took this as official consent.  
“Okay.” He whispered, “I’ll do it. But I'll need you to guide me if I screw up or do it wrong. As for…Um…knotting…What do you want me to um…?”  
“Condoms.” Victor replied. “And I'm on birth control. So it should all be fine. But maybe one day…”  
“Let's just get this out of the way first. We're taking it slowly, remember?” Yuri interrupted nervously.  
“Yes, okay. Oh and just to let you know, I completely consent to this.” Victor said; “I only object to it if I'm unwell or injured in any way. No matter how much I beg, if I'm sick or injured, then I don't and can't consent to that.”  
“I totally understand and agree to that.” Yuri nodded. “Um…Victor?”  
“Yes?”  
“I'm scared. I know you're the one about to go through your heat, but I'm so scared of hurting you or raping you, even. I love you so so much, I can't bear the thought of ever doing that to you. So…If I do ever do anything like that, I want you to report it to the police, okay? I mean it. If I ever hurt you, I want to be punished and you to be safe. Promise me that?”  
“You would never hurt me Yuri, I know you. The fact that you'd even say these things proves it. But…If that is what you wish, then I'll do it. Even though it will break our hearts.” Victor sighed.  
“Okay.” Yuri exhaled. “But I promise to at least TRY not to ever, ever hurt you that way. Like I said, I'm a virgin. I've never been around an Omega in heat before; I don't know what I'll do or how I'll react.”  
“Trust yourself Yuri. You're stronger than you think. I trust you not to hurt me.” Victor smiled. “Now then, will you help me with this?”  
“With what?” Yuri frowned.  
“I have to make a nest.” Victor said. “I need lots of towels, sheets, water and food. I'll be exhausted, dehydrated and weak until I'm fully over my heat.”  
Yuri nodded. “Okay. I can go get some. How long do you have?”  
“I think I can expect it tonight.” Victor pulled a face. “It feels that way.”  
“Alright. Well I'll run to the superstore and pick up a load of towels and food and stuff. And plenty of bottled water!” Yuri checked his watch. “If you need anything else, call or text me. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
They kissed, and Yuri grabbed his wallet, pulling on his jacket and shoes before taking Makkachin with him out of the apartment.

..

Yuri returned an hour later laden with bags of towels, fresh bedsheets and plenty of food and water.  
“I released some of my scent outside the door. Um, I hope you don't mind?” He said shyly.  
“Not at all! Thank you. At least now everyone will know you're my Alpha!” Victor purred.  
It wasn't even midday and Victor was already getting a little randy.  
Yuri decided to prepare some brunch for them, and whilst it was cooking, he released some of his scent onto the new towels and bedding.  
He spotted Victor out the corner of his eye, creeping around between rooms.  
“What are you doing?” Yuri laughed as he caught his love red-handed, carrying a pile of clothes out of the main bedroom.  
“Um…”   
“Victor!”  
The Omega obediently dropped what he was carrying onto the floor.  
“Are those my clothes?” Yuri snickered.  
“Yes. You don't even wear these. And as for this scarf…”   
“Just take them!” Yuri grinned.  
He wandered into the spare room and found Victor arranging Yuri's clothes up by the head-end of his nest, and with one scarf, he nuzzled into it, rubbing Yuri's scent all over his face.  
“Uh, brunch will be ready soon, and you need your strength.” Yuri said from the doorway.  
“Thank you.” Victor replied, heading towards him and cuddling him tightly, nuzzling into black hair.  
“There will be plenty of time for scent exchange later.” Yuri laughed. “Come on! Oh and…Um…Your nest looks lovely. Really cosy and warm.”  
Victor merely beamed in response.

..

After brunch, Victor slept a little, then used the bathroom ready for his heat.  
It was coming, and his scent grew stronger and stronger.  
Yuri was nervous.  
He was about to have sex for the first time. With Victor Nikiforov!!!  
With his very own Omega!  
He could not be more terrified.  
They'd finished making up the nest, and now it was just a matter of time.  
The sweet smell was SO strong now.  
Yuri was surprised he didn't pass out!  
He quickly went into the bathroom, relieved himself and washed himself rapidly, before releasing some more of his scent outside the apartment door, locking it behind him.  
Suddenly, he could FEEL the heat coming from the other room, and he could smell it.  
“Yuri!” Victor called, sounding strangled.  
It was time.  
This is not how Yuri imagined his first time…  
He wanted it to be romantic, not rushed and heated and frantic.  
Still…  
He took a deep breath and headed into the spare room - Victor's nest.

He found him in the nest, sweating and writhing.  
The usually suave and composed Victor was totally naked and almost delirious with want.  
As soon as he spotted Yuri, he displayed himself, showing his hole which was dripping with slick, his fingers working his hungry pink pucker.  
The scent hit Yuri hard.   
Oh god.   
He must have him!  
Never before had Yuri been so overcome with lust.  
He undressed himself, then connected his and Victor's lips in a deep kiss.  
Victor was a complete mess; begging Yuri to be inside him.  
Yuri started out with his fingers to open Victor up.  
God he was tight.  
But also so WET!  
“Yuri please!” Victor moaned, “fuck me. Get inside me. Please!”  
Thankfully, Yuri managed to use his brain over his penis, and put a condom on.  
It was even tighter inside Victor than it had been with fingers, and Yuri could already feel himself not lasting too long!  
“Let me know if it hurts, I'll try to stop okay?” He whispered, pressing kisses all up Victor's neck.  
At one point, Victor stayed completely still, waiting and hoping for Yuri to bond with him.  
It never happened.  
Victor didn't mind too much about that.  
Right now, he needed to have sex.  
“I will.” He answered his lover, “Please move.”  
Yuri did just that; slow, long drags in and out.  
Victor was practically crying with pleasure, his body writhing and sweating.  
Yuri ended up making him come three times!  
Victor felt Yuri's cock swell, and knew what was coming.  
“Yes! I want it. I want your knot. Please, my love. My Alpha. Give it to me.” He looked Yuri in the eyes.   
For a fleeting moment, Yuri's primal desires were overtaken by pure LOVE.  
Victor looked vulnerable but so beautiful.  
As always.  
Yuri gave him a tender smile and a kiss.  
“Your wish is my command, my love.” He murmured as he pounded harder.  
Yuri's knot grew, swelling up until he came hard, releasing everything into the end of the condom.  
The Japanese slowed, panting as he waited for it to all stop, and for his knot to go down.  
Victor looked exhausted but satisfied.  
“You didn't need to worry about doing anything wrong! You were incredible!” Victor croaked.  
Once Yuri had gone back to his normal size, he pulled out and was shocked to see that the condom had completely split around his knot.  
“Shit!” He panicked. “The condom broke! Badly.”  
“Birth control, remember?” Victor said, sleepily.   
“Oh yeah.” Yuri felt embarrassed. “I'll clear all this up and put these in the wash, and bring you some water, okay?”  
“Could I have something to eat please?”  
“Of course. Oh and Victor…You did amazingly. Get some rest.”  
“Yes, my Alpha.”   
Yuri smiled at Victor as he walked out of the room.   
He was dazed…He couldn't believe that they'd actually just had sex!  
Him and VICTOR NIKIFOROV!!!!  
Yuri was shaking with happiness and disbelief.  
Victor had called him ‘my Alpha’.  
He WANTED Yuri to be his mate!  
And then Yuri remembered Victor's other request; to bond properly.  
Yuri wanted to, more than anything!  
But he was afraid…Not of committing, but committing and THEN being left.  
He wanted their love to be their bond; not just a sexual bond and a bite mark.  
He wanted Victor for who he was.  
For his love.  
But on the other hand…Yuri wanted to bond with him.  
So very much.  
Yuri wanted them to be official in any which way.  
What should he do?  
Deciding that he'd think about it, he put the slick-covered towels on an intensive wash, and brought in some new ones.  
He then cleaned himself up and brought some food and water back into the nest.  
Victor was sleeping, but Yuri sensed that he was due another round soon!  
He cuddled up to Victor and emitted a large amount of his own scent, designed to remind Victor and anyone who should be passing that Victor was his.  
This seemed to soothe the Russian, who inhaled and then smiled in his sleep, snuggling into Yuri's chest, almost purring.

 


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Victor's heat came to an end, both of them were exhausted and aching.  
Poor Victor had needed a lot of sex and Yuri - who had only JUST lost his virginity- was having to deliver such a high volume to his mate.   
He wasn't used to sex, let alone so much!  
Victor was a little upset that they hadn't bonded, and had released some of his scent to show his annoyance.  
“Hey.” Yuri scolded, “When the time is right, okay?”  
“What better time than after we've made love for the first time?” Victor frowned.  
“I wouldn't call that making love. It was kind of frantic! Although I did love it!” Yuri laughed. “Plus that wasn't just the first time. That was at least eleven times!” He added.  
Victor huffed.  
“Listen to me,” Yuri said, “I love you. I'm yours. Isn't that enough?”  
“Of course it is…I just wanted to bond. As soon as I found out you're an Alpha…”  
“We agreed that secondary genders didn't matter.”   
“They don't! I love you for you, it's just that now I know what you are…We’re a perfect match in every way!” Victor answered. “Why won't you commit to me Yuri?”  
“I am committed to you! We’re engaged.”   
“You freaked out when I said we'd get married, though.”  
“I'm scared, okay! I'm scared you'll leave! I am ALWAYS scared that you'll leave!” Yuri exploded at last.  
Without meaning to, he let out a scent that was designed to display his annoyance, and Victor backed off a little, burrowing back deeper into his nest.  
Yuri sighed.   
“I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yell. It's just…I'm not like other Alphas. I'm not intimidating, I'm not strong and I'd lose in a fight over you. A stronger Alpha could easily take you from me and you might prefer him because he could offer you what I can't – safety.” Yuri answered sadly. “I don't fit this at all. I mean, I kind of assumed you were an Alpha at first, and we'd never be able to breed or whatever, but I love YOU, Victor. I didn't care. Now I know you're an Omega, I'm even more terrified of losing you.”  
“Then mark me.” Victor replied, “I'd never have left anyway. I wouldn't prefer another Alpha because they CAN’T give me better – they can't give me love. Most I've met are incapable. But not you…You're nothing like them and I love you even more for that.”  
Yuri nodded slowly.   
“I'm not asking you sexually now, I'm asking you out of love. Please…Mark me. I WANT to be bound to you for life.” Victor asked, taking Yuri's hands in his.  
Yuri swallowed hard. “Can I have a few minutes to just think about this?”  
Victor nodded, and Yuri couldn't help noticing that he was sad.  
“I promise I'll only be five minutes.” The Alpha said, kissing Victor on the lips.

Yuri wandered out onto the balcony.  
Why was he still unsure?  
Victor had been his idol and his crush for YEARS.  
Now they were in love, in a relationship and had mated together.  
Victor WANTED him.  
Was begging for him, even.  
Most people could only ever dream of being with Victor!  
Yuri had him…  
He always wanted to have him.  
And he didn't want anyone else to have him; sexually OR romantically.  
No, he didn't want the love of his life taken away from him, and prolonging the bonding could cause that to happen!  
He wasn't protecting either of their feelings by putting it off..  
Yuri knew then what he had to do.

Purposefully, he walked back inside, back into Victor's nest.  
Victor looked up, questioningly.  
Yuri wordlessly cupped his face and kissed him deeply and lovingly, for a good few minutes.  
Breaking apart, Yuri looked Victor in the eyes and released some more of his scent – the most he'd ever emitted in his life!  
Victor understood then.  
He grinned. “I was worried for a minute! I thought you didn't want to commit!”  
“I want you for the rest of my life, Victor. Not just as my mate, but as the love of my life. Only if you'll accept.” Yuri said softly.  
“Of course I accept!” Victor grinned. “Always.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Yuri positioned himself behind Victor and kissed him gently all the way up his spine, up to his neck.  
He peppered the Omega’s neck with kisses and soft licks.  
“Bite me, Yuri.” Victor breathed. “Make me yours.”  
Yuri swallowed hard, the sweet scent that Victor was emitting luring him all the more.  
“I'm sorry baby, this will hurt.” Yuri apologised, giving another soft kiss to Victor's neck, before taking a deep breath and then…  
Victor grunted in pain as teeth sunk into the back of his neck.   
It didn't last long; only seconds.  
The pain subsided and Victor felt a warm rush swell inside him.  
Yuri felt the same warmth, and their eyes met.  
“It-it's done.” Yuri smiled. “I'm so sorry Victor. I know that hurt you.”  
“I don't feel a thing.” Victor smiled, embracing his mate tightly. “Except happiness!”  
“Me too.” Yuri replied, his face stretched into an ecstatic grin.  
“Finally; we are bonded for life.” Victor nuzzled into Yuri's neck, and was almost purring with happiness.   
“And now…Maybe we can make it official? Slowly this time.” Yuri suggested.  
Victor nodded and leaned in for a kiss. “Sounds perfect, MY Alpha!”

..

Yuri and Victor were able to enjoy sex that day;   
As promised, they went slowly and made it as romantic as possible.  
After it was over, Victor cosied up to his mate and snuggled close.  
“Shall we go back to our own bed tonight now that your heat is over?” Yuri asked, running his fingers through Victor's platinum hair.  
Victor nodded.   
“I'll miss this though. It's comfortable…It smells of you…The best nest I've ever had.” He murmured.  
“We can keep it here for whenever you need it.” Yuri smiled. “When is your next heat?”  
“In about four weeks’ time. Not exactly a whole month.” Victor answered. “I won't be suppressing anymore.”  
Yuri nuzzled into his hair lovingly. “I'll take care of you, even if it's not always sexual, okay?”  
Victor nodded serenely.

..

When the post-heat was over, Victor and Yuri went back to the rink to train.  
Their rinkmates and Yakov were already there.  
As soon as the couple set foot inside the rink, it was business as usual; Victor was in charge.  
He was still Yuri's coach, after all.  
Heads turned as soon as they entered and stripped their outerwear.  
Not a word was uttered as Yuri and Victor took to the ice and ran through their warm-ups.  
“Okay. Good! Now let's run through ideas for your free skate. What did you have in mind?” Victor asked.  
“Uh, well I was thinking…” Yuri broke off, looking up.  
All eyes were on them.  
“Guys? Are you okay?” Yuri asked.  
“Mmhmm.” Mila responded nervously.  
Victor frowned. “What's going on?” He demanded.  
Yurio was the first to speak:  
“H-HE is an Alpha!?”   
Yuri sighed and rolled his eyes.  
“Yurio, can we discuss this later? In private.”  
“Sure.” The teen said, and Yuri was stunned.  
It wasn't like Yurio to back down.  
Even Mila and Georgi seemed wary of him.  
Usually, they'd be chatting to him happily.  
But today, they were almost afraid of him.  
“What's with you? Did Yakov yell at you?” Yuri asked.  
“You and Victor?” Was all Georgi could say.  
“Um…Yeah? You guys know we're in a relationship!” Yuri chuckled. “It's hardly a secret.”  
“But…You bonded!?” Yurio stammered. “You're an Alpha and he's Omega?!”  
Suddenly it dawned on Yuri that they'd managed to figure out what had happened; their scents gave it away! Of course!  
“Can we not make a big deal out of this?” Yuri pleaded.  
“We assumed you were both Betas like us.” Mila confessed. “We are all Betas.”  
“Okay…” Yuri shrugged. “So?”  
“It doesn't matter!” Yakov interrupted. “Vitya, Katsuki! Can you both still skate?”  
“Of course.” Victor frowned.  
“Then there isn't an issue. The rest of you, back on the ice! Yuri, Vitya, as you were.” Yakov said.   
“Yes coach.” Victor obeyed, much to Yakov’s dismay.  
The other skaters took to the ice and Yuri sighed, feeling downtrodden.  
He could feel all eyes on him and Victor and it made him uncomfortable.  
“Control your stench, Pork Cutlet Bowl!” Yurio hissed as he passed.   
“What? I'm not doing anything?” Yuri frowned.  
“He's anxious.” Victor spoke up. “That's what you can smell, Yurio. Leave him alone.”  
“I don't take orders from you. Especially now I know that you're…”  
“YURACHKA! LEAVE THEM BE!” Yakov bellowed.  
The teen grumbled and stropped off.  
“I'm sorry. This is all my fault.” Yuri said, crestfallen, “they have no right to disrespect you just because…Well…”  
“Oh I don't care what they think. It's not important.” Victor snorted. “Besides, it's not your fault! Now…Shall we continue?”  
“I don't feel much like skating anymore.”   
“But Yuri…”  
“Sorry.”  
“Yuri! Come back here! As your coach, I…”  
“Oh shut it, old man. As if he's going to listen to you. You're HIS bitch now, not the other way around.” Yurio scoffed.  
At this, Yuri spun around and collared the blonde, infuriated.  
“Listen to me, you little punk. Victor is not ‘my bitch’! He's a human being, and you are not above him. Neither am I. Don't you dare disrespect him in front of me again! Regardless of whatever he is in reality, he will ALWAYS be an Alpha on the ice, and don't you forget it.” He snarled. “And have some respect for the people who helped you get where you are. I do.”  
Yurio’s eyes were wide with horror.  
“Fine.” He said quietly.   
Yuri just stared at him until he looked around at a stunned Victor.  
“S-sorry.” He muttered.  
“Think nothing of it.” Victor answered, dazed.  
Yurio sidled away and Yakov had to hide a smirk.   
He would later call to tell Yuri and Victor that the teenager had obeyed his every word for the rest of the day, and to also thank Yuri for finally talking sense into the boy.

As Yuri headed out of the rink, Victor followed him  
“Are you really going home?”   
“Sorry. It was just too much today.” Yuri sighed. “Will you be okay coming home or should I wait for you?”  
“I'll be fine.” Victor reassured him. “But I'll miss you. Please don't go.”  
“I'll be back on the ice tomorrow I promise, and I'll see you at home later anyway. Just…I need some time to get my head around all of this.” Yuri said.  
“You don't regret it do you? Being my mate and bonding with me?” Victor asked sadly.  
“No! Never!” Yuri replied honestly. “It's everyone else. They're acting so weird and it's what I was afraid of. I don't want them to hate me.”  
“They don't hate you darling. They're just…Surprised. I think they picked up on our scents and finally figured it all out.” Victor said softly. “But anyway; go home and rest. I'll see you later.”  
He closed the gap between them and pressed their foreheads together.  
“I wish you'd been the Alpha, Victor. I should've been the Omega.” Yuri sighed, cuddling into his lover.  
“Hmm? I wouldn't change a thing.” Victor answered. “It's hard at first, but we have each other.”  
They kissed tenderly and said their ‘I love yous’ before Yuri headed home and Victor walked back into the rink.

..

At 5 o clock that afternoon, the skaters left the rink.  
“Good work everybody! I will see you all tomorrow!” Yakov said as they parted ways. “I trust Katsuki will be back tomorrow, Vitya?”  
“Yes Yakov. I'll make sure of it.” Victor replied.  
The walk home wasn't far at all, but Victor felt uneasy.  
There was a stench in the air.  
An Alpha…  
He whipped around, but saw nothing.  
‘I wish I'd taken my suppressants today!’ He thought to himself.  
Usually, nobody dared to approach Victor, but that was when he'd been hiding himself.  
Why on earth could he smell an Alpha so close to him?  
He made it very clear that he was bonded.  
There.  
Maybe whoever it was would go away now.

As Victor neared the apartment building, someone tackled him to the ground.  
A man he didn't recognise or know.  
“What is the meaning of this!?” Victor shouted. “Do I know you?”  
“No. But I know who you are. The famed Victor Nikiforov.” The male sneered.  
Victor forced himself up.  
“Right. If you'll excuse me.” He tried to walk on, but the man pinned him to a tree.  
“I'm bonded. I have an Alpha already.” Victor said calmly. “Let go.”  
“I can smell it. But where is he then? Left you all alone so close to your heat…Not very clever, is he? He can't love you that much.” The stranger taunted.  
“On the contrary. He loves me very much. Now, let me go.” Victor remained as calm and cool as possible, but the stranger was having none of it.  
His nails dug into Victor's shoulders, and his eyes locked onto his.  
Oh no.  
This Alpha was in rut – big time!  
And Victor was in serious trouble.

..

“He should be home by now.” Yuri pondered out loud as he glanced at the clock.  
Yuri checked his phone.  
Nothing.  
“Stay here, boy.” He said to Makkachin. “I'm going back for Victor. I'm guessing Yurio has started an argument or something.”  
Grabbing his keys, Yuri headed out of the door and down the stairs.  
One of the neighbours was racing up the stairs, her face white as a sheet.  
“Oh thank goodness! Yuri, I've just seen Victor. He's being attacked just outside! He shouted at me to come in and hide because I'm…oh. Never mind!” And she ran away again.  
Yuri sprinted out of the building in a blind panic.  
That panic turned to rage as soon as he spotted Victor trying his hardest to fight off the other man.  
Thankfully he hadn't had any clothing taken off yet, but this stranger was touching him sexually.  
The rage Yuri felt was something he had never experienced before.  
A complete stranger was already trying to take the love of his life away from him.  
Breaking into a run, Yuri headed towards them.  
Victor spotted him.  
“Yuri!” He called out with relief.  
Yuri shoved the stranger with full force, knocking him to the floor, winded.  
“Get inside. NOW!” He instructed to Victor, who submitted and did as he was told.  
Yuri stood over the other Alpha.  
“Oh YOU’RE his mate are you?” The stranger sneered.  
“Yes! That's me.” Yuri growled, grabbing the man by his collar. “Stay away from him!”   
“Or what?”   
Yuri brought his knee up, hitting the stranger where it hurt, right between his legs, and promptly dropping him on the floor again.  
The other Alpha was doubled over in pain, clutching his groin.  
Yuri released a heap of his scent in warning.  
“Get lost!” He snarled.  
The other man limped away in the opposite direction and Yuri watched until he'd gone before heading back inside.

Upon stepping into the apartment, Yuri could already guess where Victor had gone.  
Slowly and carefully, Yuri crept up to the door of the spare room and knocked.  
“Victor? It's me. You're safe now…May I come in?”  
He heard a faint whine on the other side of the door, and opened it.  
There, he found Victor in his nest, covered in blood and bruises.  
Yuri's heart plummeted.  
“Oh god! Victor!” He raced to his side and examined his injuries. “Please tell me he didn't…?”  
“No, he didn't. I wouldn't submit. That's why he hit me.” Victor croaked. “If you hadn't turned up…”  
Yuri was crying now. “I'll clean you up. This is all my fault – AGAIN! I should never have left you alone.” He wept. “I'm so sorry!”  
“It's not your fault at all. I told him I was bonded, he wanted to overwrite it and…Well…you know. He was in rut. Dangerously so.” Victor said. “There are Alphas like that here.”  
“I would never…You know that, right? I would never attack you. Or any omega for that matter.”  
“I know. That's what I meant when I said you're nothing like the others, and that's why I love you.” Victor answered weakly.  
“Stay right here okay? Please. I'm going to get some stuff to clean you up.” Yuri hurried into the kitchen and pulled down the first aid box and a new pack of painkillers.  
He double locked the front door before returning to Victor's nest.  
“Here,” Yuri whispered, and Victor rested his head on Yuri's lap whilst the latter cleaned him up and took care of him.  
Victor felt so much more comfortable with Yuri there.  
The only time Yuri left his side was to make dinner or go to the bathroom or let Makkachin out onto the balcony.  
Otherwise, Yuri stayed by Victor's side all night, watching over him.


	3. Chapter 3

The roles of Yuri and Victor's relationship shifted dramatically almost immediately.  
Victor became dependent on him, and frightened to be alone.  
The next day, they'd been due at the rink.  
Yakov had called after they'd had breakfast to thank Yuri for speaking to Yurio the day before; apparently he had been obedient ever since!  
And Yuri had explained to Victor's coach what had happened.  
“I'll make sure he comes to practice, coach Yakov.” Yuri promised before the call ended.  
Victor was still curled up under his covers, surrounding himself with Yuri's clothes.  
Upon closer inspection, Yuri noticed that Victor was trembling.  
“Hey gorgeous.” Yuri said softly, and Victor visibly relaxed, outstretching his arms.  
“Just a quick cuddle, okay? Yakov wants you at the rink today.” Yuri climbed into the bed and cuddled his fiancé.  
“No.”  
“You have to go. I'll be with you though, and I won't leave without you this time.”  
“I can't.”  
“Yes you can. We'll go together.”  
Eventually Victor stopped arguing, and just accepted it.  
They cuddled a while longer, until Yuri managed to coax Victor out of bed.  
“Come on, you're the coach here!” Yuri laughed. “You're supposed to be bossing me around!”  
“Sorry.” Victor replied as he traipsed into the bathroom to get ready.  
Yuri watched him with a heavy heart.  
This wasn't like Victor at all.  
Would he even be capable of skating OR coaching today, let alone both!?  
Yuri rummaged through his bedside drawer back in the main bedroom until he found some suppressant body spray.  
Perfect!  
When Victor padded into the main bedroom and the walk-in closet, Yuri spoke up; “I uh…I thought you might like to use this.” He offered bashfully, holding out the spray bottle.  
Victor stared at it for a minute and then gratefully accepted.  
“Thank you.”  
He almost choked Yuri with the amount he used, but Yuri didn't mind if it would make Victor feel a little safer.

Eventually, when they were ready, the couple left the apartment.  
Yuri couldn't help but emit a heap of pheromones in warning to anyone and everyone who passed.  
When they reached the spot where the assault had happened the evening before, Victor froze and stopped walking.  
Yuri turned to look at him.   
“Victor?”  
But Victor was rooted to the spot, staring in horror at the tree.  
In his mind, the attack was replaying over and over... He found it hard to breathe and his chest hurt.  
He could hear someone calling his name but his rapid heartbeat drowned it out for the most part.  
“VICTOR!” Finally, Yuri got through to him.   
“Huh?” Victor blinked.  
“You were gone for a while there! You were hyperventilating.” Yuri said gently. “Let's cross the street instead, okay?”  
“But I usually cross further up.”  
“I know, but maybe you'll feel better if we cross over here instead?”   
Yuri rubbed circles onto Victor's back until his breathing returned to normal.   
“Okay.” Victor managed to say at last.  
Yuri helped him back the way they'd come from, and they waited at the crossing for the traffic to stop.  
As they reached the other side safely, Victor felt a little better, although he hesitated to walk past an alleyway at one point.  
What was usually a five minute walk took about twenty minutes, and they had to explain to Yakov why they were late, upon arriving at the rink.  
Surprisingly, he seemed to understand and left them to it.

Yuri worked extra hard that day to make up for the day before, and to encourage Victor, but the Russian’s heart and head just weren't in it today.  
The other skaters stared at him as he mostly lounged by the barrier or when he did attempt skating, it wasn't up to his usual standard.  
He fell twice, which shocked everyone – especially Yuri.  
“What the hell did you do to him?” Yurio asked in passing.  
“I didn't DO anything.” Yuri responded in exasperation.  
“YURI PLISETSKY! GET BACK TO WORK!” Yakov shouted. “VICTOR! Come and see me please. Now.”  
Yurio flounced off to the far side of the rink, away from Yuri and Victor.  
Victor looked worried as he glided over to his coach.  
“Yes Yakov?” He asked in a small voice.  
“Are you alright?” Yakov asked gruffly.  
“Yes. I'm fine.” Victor replied.  
“You are not fine, Vitya. I know what happened…Katsuki told me on the phone this morning.”   
“Oh.”  
“First of all, you need to report this to the police.”  
“But…”  
“Second of all, I'm pulling you out of Four Continents.”  
“WHAT!?”  
“I'm sorry, Vitya. I fear I have no choice. It's clear that this attack has traumatised you and you need help dealing with this before you can even think about competing in such a large competition.”   
“But Yakov! This is my comeback season!” Victor pleaded. “I never asked for that attack to happen. Why are you punishing me?!”  
“What's going on?” Yuri frowned as he skated over.  
“He's pulling me from Four Continents. He won't let me compete!” Victor answered before Yakov could speak.  
“Why?” Yuri spluttered. “With all due respect, coach Yakov, none of this is Victor's fault.”  
“I know, Yuri. But this is for his own good. If he can't concentrate in a training session, how am I supposed to believe he will be ready for a competition?” Yakov reasoned.  
“Be fair; the attack happened YESTERDAY. Of course he's shaken! Look, I'll arrange for a therapist to see him ASAP, and report the incident to the police. Four Continents is a month away…just give him a chance. He'll prove you wrong. It's Victor, for god's sake!” Yuri countered.  
The look of determination on Yuri's face pleased the older coach, who sighed.  
“Alright, I won’t pull him out of the competition.” He replied, “you know, Katsuki, I like you. You are ten times the skater you were two years ago. You qualified for Four Continents too, didn't you? You're going to have quite the season!”  
With that, Yakov gave a rare smile and Yuri dragged Victor back onto the ice.  
“What just happened? Did we switch places?” Yuri laughed. “I can't believe I said that!”  
“Me neither.” Victor answered admiringly, “Thank you, Yuri. Really.”  
“Hey, it's nothing. I always believe in you.” Yuri smiled, kissing his fiancé.   
“And I, you.” Victor returned. “Now, I think you've earned a break. Time for me to step up my game!” He grinned.  
Yuri couldn't help noticing that Victor was a little on edge still, so he gave off some of his scent to make Victor feel more at ease.  
“Hey! Keep your stench to yourself!” Yurio shouted.  
“Oh shut up, Pirozhki!” Yuri sighed. “Get over it.”

..

  
Thankfully, as the week went on, Victor managed to pull himself together…On the ice at least.  
He was still afraid to be outside.  
Yuri was always with him, never leaving his side.  
Eventually he managed to coax Victor to migrate from the nest he'd made, back into their bedroom.  
But they left the nest where it was, just in case.

One night, Victor was suddenly hit by a heat that he had no idea was coming.  
A phone call with his doctor confirmed that it was due to coming off his suppressants; his heats could be irregular for some time.   
Still in the “pre” stage, Victor discussed with Yuri what they should do.  
“You're still injured, babe. And mentally…Well…I don't think I can mate with you this time. We agreed that you had to be physically okay, but I think mentally counts too.” Yuri said.  
“But what will you do?” Victor asked, tilting his head.  
“I'll stay by you. I'll suppress it as best I can…I trust you have uh…Stuff? Toys?” Yuri blushed.  
“Yes. In a box at the top of the closet on my side.”  
“Do I have your permission to touch the box and anything in it?”  
“Of course.”  
“Alright, well I'll bring you a few things, okay?” Yuri offered, gently brushing the platinum fringe out of Victor's eyes.  
Victor nodded, and their eyes met for a second.  
The older man was smitten, captivated, and it showed.  
Yuri was equally so, and the atmosphere between them seemed to crackle with electricity.  
“Ahem. Okay. Well I'll uh…” Yuri stood up, crashing into the door frame as he backed out of the room.  
Victor bit back a giggle.  
Yuri disappeared for a couple of minutes and Victor made some amendments to his nest, laying down clean towels and placing bottled water in easy-to-reach places.  
When the black haired man returned, he was positively crimson!  
“I-I thought you could choose which ones you um…Whatever you feel comfortable with.” He stuttered, placing the box on the floor and looking away awkwardly.  
Victor had to laugh.  
“Are you embarrassed, Yuri?”   
“No! No. It's just…They’re personal. VERY personal.”  
“Yes, they are. That’s why I'd like you to mark them.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I’d like you to mark them with your scent please.” Victor repeated.  
Yuri stared at him. “How? I am NOT peeing on them.”  
“Who said you had to?” Victor chuckled.   
“Then how would I…”  
“Just use a tissue or a cloth, rub it over your scent glands and then on the toys.”   
“Uh…” Yuri swallowed. “I don't think…”  
“You don't want to touch them?” Victor guessed.  
“Yeah. Sorry. I don't think you have germs or anything though, I swear! I just feel uncomfortable.” Yuri replied. “But if you want my scent on them, maybe you could…”  
“I could do it?”  
“Uh huh. I don't mind, honest.”  
“Hmm…” Victor considered this for a minute. “Okay. I'll get a cloth.”  
Yuri nodded wordlessly as Victor left the room.  
“I am like the worst Alpha ever!” Yuri groaned to himself, covering his red face with his hands.  
“I would argue that you're the best, actually.” Victor said, having overheard as he returned with some kitchen roll. “You protect me, you care for me, and you do what's best for me. Most Alphas are driven by pure lust. Not you. I can feel your love for me…Hmm, it's a shame I won't feel it inside me tonight.” Victor's voice turned husky, and Yuri laughed nervously, tripping over words.  
Victor took a piece of kitchen roll and gently held it over Yuri's scent glands.  
Yuri emitted some of his pheromones, and it sent Victor into overdrive.  
The Omega practically became an octopus – his hands wandered all over his lover.  
“Victor. Focus!” Yuri said loudly, and the Russian snapped out of it.  
“Sorry.” Victor breathed, taking off the sheet of kitchen roll and inhaling it. “I think I can just leave this piece in the box instead of wiping it on every individual thing.” Victor declared. “That was quite a lot of scent you gave me…You smell incredible. Like sweet frosting, but stronger. VERY strong.”  
Victor was fast approaching his heat now; Yuri could smell it, feel it, HEAR IT in Victor's voice.  
If he wasn't careful, he'd go into rut and that could be dangerous, especially now when Victor was still hurt.  
“I'll be right back.” Yuri blurted, running into the main bedroom and rooting through his drawer, pulling out his suppressants.  
He took one and washed it down with a swig of bottled water.  
Yuri had no idea how long it would take to kick in, but he had to at least try.  
Calming his breathing a little before going back into the spare bedroom where Victor was, Yuri tried to come up with a plan in case the medication didn't work in time.  
Masturbation was his only other option.  
Once he felt calm enough, he returned back to Victor's nest.  
Upon entering, it was like he'd hit a wall of pheromones!  
The heat had started.  
Victor was already opening himself up with his fingers.  
Yuri swallowed.  
This was going to be difficult!  
As soon as Victor smelled him, he looked up pleadingly, his eyes displaying the sexual hunger he felt.  
Poor Victor wasn't himself at all; he was in an almost zombie-like state.  
“Y-Yuri. You're here.” He cried, “I'm ready for you. I need you! Please!”  
“I can't, Victor. Toys, remember?” Yuri replied in a strangled voice.  
He passed the box to Victor, whose eyes widened at the smell.   
“I can lie beside you, but no sex, remember? You're hurt.” Yuri said gently as he took off his shirt and pants, deliberately keeping his underwear on.  
“Mmm yes Yuri, get naked for me.” Victor licked his lips, “fuck me, breed me!”  
“BREED?!”  
“Yes! I want all of you inside me now. Take me, my Alpha.”  
“No Victor. Toys! Use those.” Yuri promoted, “And FYI we haven't discussed having children yet!”  
Yuri cuddled up close to Victor and the Omega whined.  
“Yuri I NEED YOU! I can't bear this.”   
“I'm right here. But you need to use these, alright?” Yuri pointed to the box.   
Unable to wait any longer, Victor dug into the box and pulled out the first vibrator he could find.  
He didn't even bother with lube, as slick was already leaking out of him, and he inserted the toy.  
Victor rode the toy hard, setting it onto the highest speed eventually.  
Yuri kissed him throughout all of this, and knotted his fingers into Victor's soft platinum hair.  
Victor took Yuri's free hand with his own free hand, lowering it onto his penis.  
“Masturbate me Yuri. Make me come.” He breathed.  
Yuri wondered if that was such a good idea, but he figured that wouldn't hurt.  
His hand pumped Victor's erection, making the Omega almost cry with double the pleasure.  
Victor buried his face in Yuri's neck, breathing in his scent.  
With loud moans, Victor came undone; slick poured out of him, and come shot out of his penis, coating Yuri's hand and the towels underneath him.  
A double orgasm.  
Victor shakily pulled out the vibrator and switched it off, panting for breath as the haze cleared.  
His eyes wandered and he spotted Yuri's painfully hard erection.  
“That looks painful.” He commented.  
Yuri looked down. “Oh, I'm fine. I can deal with that.”  
“Allow me.” Victor said, grasping the throbbing cock in his hand.  
“Victor, no! I'm not sure what might happen if...” But Yuri was cut off by Victor going down on him.  
“Victor! If I knot in your mouth, that could kill you! Or at least choke you.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. Please just use your hand.”  
“Or just tell me when you're close and then I will.”  
“Victor. Please!”  
Victor begrudgingly took the delicious meat out of his mouth and pumped at it with his hand instead.  
Thankfully, Yuri was close, and Victor was stunned when he saw for himself just HOW big Yuri's knot was!  
As Yuri came hard over Victor's stomach and chest at the request of the Omega, he was panting hard.  
“Wow!” Victor said. “Now I see why you didn't want me to put that in my mouth!”  
“Yeah…” Yuri wiped his forehead.  
“But it's been inside me, and I have no idea just HOW that fit!?” Victor marvelled.  
Yuri turned bright red. “I was really worried I'd fully rut; thank goodness I didn't. That could've been dangerous.”  
“You suppressed?” Victor asked slowly.  
“Of course! I had to…I told you I don't want to hurt you. You're injured and recovering from an assault, and heat or not, we agreed you wouldn't consent if you're injured or ill.” Yuri answered.  
Victor gazed at him fondly before succumbing to exhaustion.  
“Drink this.” Yuri made him drink some water before sleeping, and plucked the soiled towels off the floor to put in the wash, and replaced them with clean ones.  
“Rest, okay? I'll be here.” Yuri kissed Victor on his temple, and then nuzzled into his hair.  
“This should be over by tomorrow.” Victor said sleepily. “Remember that the police are coming to take a statement in the morning.”  
“I know.” Yuri nodded. “Get some rest. Just ride this out for now.”  
Victor looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. “RIDE it out?” He smirked.  
“Not like…You know what I mean!” Yuri blushed.  
Victor chuckled, and then finally settled down, letting sleep wash over him.  
Yuri held him close and let himself doze off too.  
This would be a long night!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter - sorry!
> 
> Thank you for reading so far :)

The following morning, the couple were wrecked.  
Victor had not tired until past 2am.  
Now it was 8am and they had to wake up and get ready for the police’s visit.  
“I'll make you some breakfast okay?” Yuri stifled a yawn, playfully poking Victor's head.  
“I'm not really hungry.” Victor replied.  
“Just a little bit of toast?” Yuri pressed, “You need your strength. That therapist is coming over later too, or have you forgotten?”  
Victor HAD forgotten.  
Now he felt even more nervous, and Yuri sensed it.  
“Hey,” Yuri said gently, “I’ll be with you, okay? These people are here to protect you and help you. I've asked only for Beta and Omega officers to speak to you. They won't hurt you. And as for the therapist, she's a Beta too. I promise you'll be safe.”   
“Thank you.” Victor smiled weakly. “How were we last night by the way?”  
“It got easier every time. You stuck to your toys mostly. We didn't have sex, not even when you begged.” Yuri responded.  
“As good as your word.” Victor kissed Yuri's shoulder.  
“Of course!” Yuri answered. “Now, come on Mr! Time to get washed and dressed. I'll start on the breakfast.”

Twenty minutes later, Victor joined Yuri in the kitchen.   
“I couldn't help myself. Sorry.” Yuri blushed as he pushed a plate towards Victor.  
On the plate was a small stack of perfectly golden pancakes with chocolate sauce, and Yuri had arranged strawberries on top in the shape of a smiley face.  
“It's to make you smile. Sorry, it's stupid. I know you're not a child, I just…” Yuri was stopped by Victor planting a big kiss on his lips.  
“Yuri! You're adorable! This is so cute and so thoughtful. Thank you.” Victor grinned, and for a minute Yuri saw a glimpse of the ‘old Victor’; the happy-go-lucky goofball that he had fallen for.  
Victor tucked into the pancakes gratefully, seeming to have his appetite back.  
Yuri was pleased – even a small progress was still progress.

Yuri finished his own pancakes and put on yet another intensive wash before opening a couple of small windows and spraying the apartment, just before the buzzer sounded.  
Victor suddenly looked nervous again and hovered in the doorway of his spare bedroom-turned-nest.  
Yuri pressed the button on the intercom and spoke into it, before pressing the other button to let their guests in and opening the door.  
“Victor, its them.” He said softly.  
Victor visibly paled and backed into his nest.  
“Babe, come on. Please? The sooner this gets done, the sooner they can catch him and you might feel safe again.” Yuri coaxed gently, holding out his hand. “I'm here. I'm not leaving.”  
Victor looked from Yuri's eyes to his outstretched hand and gingerly held it.  
“Hello?” Said a voice at the door.  
“Hi,” Yuri greeted. “Sorry, I was just trying to coax my fiancé out of his hiding place!”  
The police showed their badges and Yuri let them inside.  
“Please sit down. Can I get you anything to drink?”   
“No thank you.” The two officers chorused in their heavily-accented voices as they sat on the armchairs.  
“Victor? Come on out please.” Yuri called.  
The Russian reluctantly shuffled out of the hallway and froze when he saw the officers sat in the living room.  
“It's okay. I'm here.” Yuri held Victor's hand, and they both sat together on the sofa.  
“Hello.” Victor said shyly.  
“Hello Mr Nikiforov…It's a pleasure to meet you. You know, I am a huge fan…” the younger officer trailed off when his senior frowned at him. “Uh sorry. What I mean to say is; we understand you're reporting a sexual assault and attempted rape?”  
“Yes.” Victor answered.  
“Could you tell us when this took place?” The senior officer asked.  
“I was walking home from my home rink on Monday evening. It was just past five O’clock.” Victor recalled.  
“Where did the attack take place?”  
“Well, he followed me; I could sense him before I saw him. There is a tree on the large stretch of grass next to this apartment complex. That's where it happened.”  
“You say your attacker was a male?”  
“Yes.”  
“Did you know him?”  
“No. I've never seen him before.”  
“Can you describe the suspect?”  
“Uh…He was around my height – 5ft 11 inches, maybe even 6ft...He had light brown, maybe dark blonde hair. Green eyes. Slight stubble on his chin. Muscular build I suppose, but had a bit of weight on him…A rather large nose! Oh and he was definitely an Alpha. Heavily in rut.” Victor described, and started trembling a little knowing exactly what was coming next.  
Yuri squeezed his hand in silent support.  
“Okay, and what exactly happened, Mr Nikiforov?” The younger officer asked.  
Victor took a deep breath.  
“I was leaving practice; it's only a five minute walk between the rink and the apartment building. As I said, I could smell him before I saw him. He tackled me to the ground, and there was an exchange of words; mostly me asking what he was doing, and also that I am bonded. But he wanted to overwrite my bond mark. He made it very clear what he was after; he was trying to have sex with me despite me already having a mate. I resisted him and refused to submit, so he hit me multiple times. And…” Victor cut off.  
“You're doing great so far, keep going.” Yuri coaxed quietly.  
“…And he started…touching me. Groping me. He had his hands down the front of my sweatpants, and every time I'd try to pull his hand out, he'd hit me again. I was pinned to the tree at this point. The stuff he was saying was…God he was so disgusting. Just so...Like… Really belittling things, and saying that my name means nothing anymore. I mean nothing anymore because I'm an Omega and all I'm any good for is a fuck. Nobody will respect me anymore. And he said my Alpha doesn't love me.” He paused for breath and heard Yuri growl under his breath.  
“Anyway, Yuri came along and shoved the guy off me, made me go inside. And I hid in the nest.” Victor finished.  
The younger officer wrote all of this down.  
“Besides the two of you, were there any other witnesses?” He asked.  
“I don't recall…” Victor frowned.  
“Yes!” Yuri piped up. “One of our neighbours – Mrs Rostova! I went looking for Victor because he was late home, and she and I ran into each other on the stairs. She was the one who told me that Victor was being assaulted.”  
“Ah yes. I saw her pass by! I told her to run inside. She's an Omega too, I didn't want her to be attacked.” Victor remembered.  
“That's why she ran off like she was afraid of me!” Yuri realised. “I’m an Alpha and I wasn't suppressed then. She must've been shaken.”  
“Do you think Mrs Rostova would speak to us?” The older officer asked.  
“I can ask her.” Yuri shrugged. “I won't be a minute. Excuse me.”

Yuri hurried across the hall and knocked on the door of the only other apartment on the top floor.  
Mrs Rostova answered the door and her eyes almost popped out of her head.  
“Oh, I'm so sorry to bother you so early in the morning, Mrs Rostova.” Yuri started. “Only the police are at our apartment taking a statement…You know, after what happened to Victor the other day? I was wondering if you would mind giving a witness account of what happened, please? It's totally okay if you'd rather not.”  
The middle aged woman stared at Yuri and then blinked like an owl.  
“I heard you two last night, you know.” She said.  
Yuri turned red.  
“Oh! I'm really sorry about that. Uh…Victor is um…It's his heat.” He stammered.  
“I sort of guessed, dear.”  
“Oh god. Once again I am SO sorry!”  
“Not to worry. Anyway, I'll give a statement. You seem like a good young Alpha. You look after young Victor; I have never seen him so happy.” Mrs Rostova said as she pocketed her keys and closed the door, following Yuri across the hall in slippered feet.  
Yuri let his neighbour in the door first, and closed it behind them.  
“Officers, this is Mrs Rostova from across the hall.” Yuri introduced.  
“Hello. Young Yuri said you need to take a witness statement?” The Russian woman asked as Yuri let her take the seat beside Victor, and he stood on the other side, holding Victor's hand again.

The two police officers asked for Mrs Rostova’s account, which pretty much matched Victor's, and then she was allowed to leave.  
“Thank you so much Mrs Rostova. If ever you need a safe place, please feel free to come over.” Yuri smiled politely as he walked her back across to her apartment door.  
“That's very kind of you, Yuri. Perhaps I'll remember that the next time I have a heat!” The older woman grinned.  
Yuri spluttered nervously.   
“Ahahahahahaha! Oh you! As you know, I’m already spoken for. I'm Victor's fiancé, and his mate. We've bonded.”   
Mrs Rostova chuckled. “Shame. A nice young man like you would be just the ticket for me! Oh well. You and Victor are a fine couple! See you around, Yuuuriiii!”  
She closed her door and Yuri slowly walked back to his and Victor's apartment again, shaking himself off.  
‘What is it with Russians doing that thing with my name!?’ He thought to himself.   
Victor eyed Yuri as he re-entered and bit back a smile.  
“One last thing, I suppose it's too late for us to find out if his DNA is still on you?” The youngest officer asked.  
“I've showered since then. A LOT.” Victor confessed. “This was almost a week ago now.”  
“Wait! No…Those sweatpants you were wearing are still in the laundry basket. I hadn't got around to washing them yet because I had to wash the towels and sheets. Uh…Victor is having his heat. Again. He came off his suppressants so he's irregular.” Yuri explained.  
“Could we possibly take the sweatpants off your hands for evidence?” The older officer asked.  
“Oh! But I love those.” Victor pouted.  
“I'll get you a new pair today. This is a little more important.” Yuri reasoned. “I'll just go and get them, officers.”  
He disappeared into the bathroom and came back wearing gloves, holding the sweatpants.  
One of the police officers held out a large clear plastic bag, and Yuri put the sweatpants inside.  
“You will get these back once we're done with the investigation.” The youngest officer promised. “They'll be dry cleaned for you.”  
“One more thing: we need to photograph your injuries.” The older one piped up.

Victor was made to stand against one of the bare white walls in the apartment whilst his face was photographed.  
Eventually, the police left with the promise that with some DNA at least, they should be able to find the culprit.  
“You did amazingly! I'm so proud of you!” Yuri hugged Victor tightly.  
“Thank you.” Victor hugged back. “But if you don't mind, I’d like some more sleep until the therapist arrives.”  
“Okay.” Yuri kissed Victor on his nose, making the Russian blush. “Will you be okay if I go to the store? I won't be too long. I'll be back before your appointment.”  
Victor was immediately alarmed.  
“What? No! Yuri please!”  
“I'll lock the door from the outside. Victor, we have to try and get back to normal, otherwise this sicko will have won!” Yuri said patiently. “I'll scent mark outside the door.”  
“But I need you here.” Victor persisted.  
“You'll be asleep though. I'll be back before you know it, okay?” Yuri replied, stroking Victor's hair. “If you want to know where I am, turn on Find Friends on your phone. Here, I'll switch mine on.”  
Victor retreated into his nest, giving in.  
Yuri felt terrible for leaving him.  
But Makkachin needed walking, and Yuri needed to get some food.  
He stepped out of the apartment with Makkachin on his leash, locking the door and leaving a cloud of scent behind, right in front of the door, before descending the stairs and stepping outside.

..

True to his word, Yuri hurried around the stores, Makkachin finally got some much needed exercise and relief, and the duo came home to Victor fast asleep in his nest.  
Yuri smiled and placed the bag containing Victor's new grey sweatpants on the bed next to him, and a bouquet in some water in the kitchen with a note, ready for his fiancé to find.  
The Japanese busied himself around the apartment, and Victor only woke up when he smelled food cooking.  
He checked his phone; lunchtime!  
Rolling over, he spotted a plastic bag and opened it curiously.  
Victor pulled out a brand new pair of his favourite grey sweats with the labels still attached!  
He grinned to himself.  
Yuri…He really was a wonderful person.  
Victor stripped off his black sweats and put on the new grey ones, snipping off the labels once he found that they fit perfectly.  
He then padded out of the room, rubbing his eyes, and wandered over to Yuri, who was standing in front of the oven, stirring something on the hob.  
Sliding his arms around his lover from behind, Victor kissed Yuri on the neck.  
“Thank you for the sweatpants.”  
“You're welcome.” Yuri smiled. “Did you find the flowers yet?”  
“Flowers?” Victor frowned.  
He looked around until he spotted a vibrant bouquet on the kitchen island, still wrapped in cellophane.  
“Those are for me too!?”  
“Uh huh.”  
“Wow! They're gorgeous!”  
“Kind of like you, then.” Yuri smiled.  
“No, like you. Thank you, I love them!” Victor hugged Yuri tighter and they exchanged a kiss.   
Victor busied himself with unwrapping the cellophane and cutting the stems, arranging the flowers in the vase as Yuri dished up some pasta for lunch.  
“Go wash up. Lunch is ready!” Yuri kissed Victor's cheek.  
Victor headed to the bathroom, re-emerging minutes later, joining Yuri at the table.  
“This is amazing. Thank you.” Victor beamed after his first mouthful of the pasta dish.  
“I'm glad you like it. I learned to cook Italian when I was living in Detroit.” Yuri smiled bashfully.  
A comfortable silence hung over the two skaters as they ate their lunches.  
Victor seemed to be deep in thought, and Yuri assumed that it was down to his upcoming therapy appointment.  
However, it wasn't that.  
After they'd finished eating, Victor took Yuri's hand in his and gazed at him lovingly.  
“I've been thinking…” He began, and Yuri instantly looked worried.  
“Oh! No it's nothing bad.” Victor laughed, seeing the look on his fiancé’s face. “I just want to ask you something.”  
“Okay…?” Yuri raised an eyebrow.  
“This past week has really shown me how deep our love is, and how I have definitely found the perfect person to share my life with. We're compatible on every level, and you have done so much for me…” Victor started.  
“You've done so much for me too! Don't forget that!” Yuri replied.  
“I’d like to do something more...And please don’t freak out…” Victor took a breath, “Yuri, will you marry me? For real?”  
Yuri stared at Victor in complete shock.  
“M-Marry you? I haven't won a gold medal yet!” Was all he could say, and Victor burst out laughing.  
“I wasn't serious about that; it was a joke! I don't care about gold medals THAT much. They don't solidify a relationship! Getting through tough times together as a couple, and staying strong and in love whilst weathering the storm does that. Everything we've been through together just keeps proving to me that you're the one. Plus we bonded, so…” Victor smiled. “Yuri? Are you crying? I wasn't supposed to make you sad.”  
“They're happy tears.” Yuri wiped his eyes. “And hey, I'm the Alpha, right? I'm supposed to ask you.” He joked.  
Victor beamed. “Is that a yes?”  
“Of course it's a yes! Always!”   
Yuri and Victor embraced tightly and kissed for a long time.  
“Excuse me a minute…” Yuri spoke eventually, getting up from the table and walking out onto the balcony.  
Victor watched him, baffled.  
Taking a deep breath, Yuri threw his hands up and yelled at the top of his lungs: “I, YURI KATSUKI, AM OFFICIALLY MARRYING VICTOR NIKIFOROV!!!!!”  
A couple of people passing by whooped and cheered, whilst Victor remained inside, amused and laughing.  
When Yuri returned inside, Victor lost it.  
“Wow!” He chuckled. “That was something.”  
The couple couldn't stop grinning for the rest of the day, which confused the therapist when she turned up at the apartment for Victor's appointment.  
“Am I at the right address?” She asked politely.  
“Yep! You certainly are.” Victor beamed. “Come on in.”


	5. Chapter 5

The therapy session had gone well, but Victor's emotions were all over the place afterwards.  
Yuri found him in the nest, staring at nothing in particular.  
“Are you okay?” Yuri asked quietly.  
It was such a simple and yet complex question.  
WAS Victor okay?  
“I don't know.” Victor replied.  
He looked at Yuri expectantly, willing him to come inside.  
The raven haired man sensed from Victor's body language and scent that he wanted Yuri to be there, so he slowly entered the room and sat gingerly on the bed.  
He longed to reach out and touch Victor, but he wasn't sure if he would be welcome right now.  
“I wasn't listening when your therapist lady was here; that was private. But I'm guessing it involved having to go over the events again, right?” Yuri asked gently.  
Victor nodded. “Da. Sorry, I mean yes!” He faltered. “She said that I shouldn't be ashamed. That he was the criminal and I did nothing wrong.”  
“She's absolutely right.”  
“But I don't feel that way. I feel dirty and like I deserved it merely for not hiding my scent. By not covering myself fully.”  
“Do you think women are to blame for being raped or assaulted, merely because they're dressed in skirts or dresses or low-cut clothing?” Yuri asked.  
“Of course not! You'd have to be a complete sociopath to think that!” Victor looked insulted.  
“Exactly. It's similar; you not covering up doesn't mean it was your fault. HE attacked YOU. You said no, you refused, you tried to fight him off. I know you feel violated – who wouldn't? But YOU’RE the victim of a crime. Not him. You shouldn't have to hide who or what you are.” Yuri said as gently as he could.  
Victor looked at him.  
“No offence but: pot calling the kettle black much?” He smiled weakly.  
“You're right. I agree.” Yuri responded. “Which is why I'm not going to anymore. But this isn't about me.”  
He stopped to take a breath.  
“So…How did you feel having to go over everything again?” Yuri asked quietly.  
There was a pause.  
“I didn't want to.” Victor replied, “Going over it to the police and then her, it just…I'm scared that if I talk about it, it might make it happen again. I had a nightmare last night…Actually, every night ever since it happened. And every time I talk about it, I feel like I'm tempting fate; like it will happen again. I feel like I'm being judged, I don't feel safe, and worst of all, I feel like talking about it somehow makes me a liar. Like I'm doubting if it happened, and if I got it right, and…People might think I'm looking for attention. But I'm not. I'm NOT! They'll blame it on my fame or say I made it up to get in the news. I'm so messed up!” And something in Victor broke.  
He burst into tears, which shocked Yuri immensely.  
Of course he'd seen Victor cry before, but never like this.  
Yuri held him tightly, as if hugging him would put him back together again.  
“You're not messed up, okay?” Yuri said softly. “Your mind might be right now, and that's okay. You've been through a traumatic event. Nobody knows better than I do that the best way to beat this is to never, ever give up.”  
Victor just nodded.  
Yuri cupped Victor's face, and at first, the Russian wouldn't look at him; he hated Yuri seeing him cry.  
He felt weak.  
Usually if Victor cried, he'd become snappy, but this time he was too distraught.  
Besides, it wasn't Yuri's fault.  
“Victor, look at me. Please.” Yuri murmured.  
Letting out a shaky breath, Victor reluctantly looked Yuri in the eyes.  
Sad, morose cerulean met soft, steady and understanding brown.  
A feeling of love passed between them, and Yuri slowly stroked Victor's face with the pads of his thumbs.  
“We’ll get through this. Together…Okay?” He whispered.  
“Okay.” Victor nodded, speaking in a low voice.  
“Maybe it would be best if we focused on something positive. I know it's difficult, but maybe if you have something good to focus on, that will help,” Yuri suggested.  
Again, Victor nodded. “Well, Four Continents is coming up. We're busy training for that. And then there's Worlds…”  
“I didn't exactly mean skating.” Yuri smiled.  
Victor looked puzzled as he wiped his eyes. “I don't understand?”  
“We've made our engagement official now, haven't we?”  
“Yes…”  
“Well why don't we make a start? You know; set a date and plan our wedding?” Yuri proposed. “Only if you feel up to it of course. I don't want to pressure you.”  
Victor was looking at him steadily.  
“I think it's a wonderful idea.” He replied. “It will keep us busy!”  
Yuri smiled broadly and gently butted Victor's forehead with his. “Really? You don't mind?”  
“Of course I don't mind! How many hints have I been dropping over the last few months that I want to marry you?” Victor chuckled.  
Yuri's grin grew even more.  
“There's that gorgeous laugh of yours!” He tickled his fiancé’s chin with one finger teasingly. “This is the best revenge – living a happy, successful life. I'll help you with the happy part. I think you already have success down!”  
Victor smiled. “Actually, I already have both, thanks to you.”  
Their lips met in a chaste kiss.  
“Let's do it. Let's plan our wedding!”

..

Victor's heat continued that night, and although he'd wanted to suppress due to recent events, he knew it would be very damaging to his body.  
Yuri still didn't want to have sex when Victor was injured, but before the heat cycle had started, Victor had consented to sex.  
“Like you said; the best revenge is to be happy. Having sex with you makes me very, VERY happy!” He'd said.  
“Are you sure? You wanted to suppress earlier.” Yuri had pointed out, hesitantly.  
“I'm sure. Besides, we both need this.” Victor had responded.

When it kicked in, Victor had been all over Yuri, begging him to be inside him.  
They'd had sex three times by now, and with every time, Victor had calmed a little more; the heat would probably wear off after one last round.  
During the downtime, when Victor's mind was a little clearer, Yuri had to ask him something.  
“Hey, you're still on birth control, right?”  
“Of course.” Victor frowned. “Why do you ask?”  
“Um…Well…Since last night and your first day on this particular cycle, uh…You've been asking me to um…breed you.” Yuri said awkwardly.  
Victor just stared at him.  
“I'm sorry.” He said, “I had no idea! Wow. I mean…Is that something you would maybe want? One day?”  
Yuri shrugged. “Maybe when we're married, sure. I mean we both have our careers, and you just came back. I don't want to be responsible for you being off the ice again, y’know?” He paused. “Your skating means so much to you, and to me. And to so many other people.”  
Victor nodded and hummed lightly.  
“Yes, you're right.” He said, but Yuri couldn't help noticing a slightly dejected look in his eyes, and his mouth twitch slightly. “But do you ever think we could be a family?”  
“Of course!” Yuri replied. “It's just…I don't know if I'd exactly be a model father.”  
“Why not? You take great care of me. I can be pretty childish.” Victor said lightheartedly.  
Yuri chuckled softly.  
“Victor, you're older than me! Yeah, one day in the future I'd love to have kids. When I'm grown up a bit. I'm only 24…And our careers…”  
“Exactly, I am older. Only four years, but my body is running out of years to carry a child safely.” Victor said in a low voice. “Sorry. I don't want to sound manipulative. Just forget I mentioned it. We'll get there in our own time. Maybe.”  
“Victor…”  
“Honestly. It's okay. Anyway, I think my heat is over now.”  
“Um, Victor. No it isn't, you're leaking slick again, and you're hard.”  
“Oh that happens sometimes.” Victor smiled.  
Yuri wasn't fooled; he knew Victor's fake smile only too well.  
Victor pretended to fall asleep, and Yuri sighed.  
Eventually, Victor's breathing evened, and he really was sleeping.  
Yuri tiptoed out of the nest and into the living room.  
Makkachin gave a small ‘woof’ in greeting, and Yuri petted him before filling up his bowl.

Looking at the clock, Yuri saw that it was just past 2:30am.  
That meant it was 8:30am in Hasetsu.  
Unplugging his phone from the charger in the kitchen, Yuri called Yuko; she'd be awake by now, and the triplets would be at school.  
On the third ring, Yuko answered,  
“Hi Yuri! How are you? How's Russia?” Her friendly voice sounded down the phone.  
“Hey…Oh I'm okay thanks, and Russia is good…how are you and the family?”  
“Great! We're all fine thanks!”  
“Good. Um Yuko…Could I ask you something?”  
“Sure.”  
“You and Nishigori were young parents, right?”  
There was a pause before Yuko answered.  
“Yeah…Oh my god, who did you get pregnant? Did you cheat on Victor with an Omega? Or did you guys break up?”  
“Yuko! I'm still with Victor! HE’S an Omega. We've…We've kind of taken our relationship to many new levels lately.” Yuri admitted, blushing.  
“VICTOR IS AN OMEGA!?!? Wow! I thought he would be an Alpha too, or at least a Beta like me and Nishigori. Oh my god. Wait…DID YOU GET VICTOR PREGNANT!?”  
“Shhh! No, nobody is pregnant!”  
“Then why…”  
“He wants to have children soon and I'm kind of…I'm not sure I'm ready.” Yuri admitted.  
“Okay. But that's fine. There's no rush.” Yuko replied.  
“Hmm there kind of is.” Yuri sighed. “Victor is 28…He said his body is running out of years to carry a child.”  
“Well he isn't wrong exactly.” Yuko said quietly.  
“I was afraid you'd say that.” Yuri sighed.  
“Sorry Yuri, I just don't understand what the problem is?”  
“Me.” Yuri replied, “I'm the problem! Can you see me as a father!? Even my anxiety has anxiety! Can you imagine how much worse it would be if I had a kid?”  
“Oh Yuri, this is your anxiety speaking AGAIN. Yeah, being a parent is scary. It really is! But that comes with the territory. The truth is, you just don't know what kind of parent you'll be until you become one. For the record, I think you'd be an amazing dad to a child one day.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah! You have a huge heart, you care for people so much and you're always willing to see the best in people even if they mistreat you! Like Nishigori used to, and now you're friends! And Yurio…”  
“Hmmm.”  
“Honestly Yuri, I think you'd actually be an amazing parent someday. No doubt about it. Any child would be lucky to have you for a daddy. Regardless of your age. You've always been mature for your age.”  
“Thanks Yuko…I really needed that.” Yuri smiled. “But I think we should wait until after our wedding.”  
“Wedding?”  
“Oh…Victor and I made our engagement official. We actually established that we ARE engaged! We're going to be planning our wedding!”  
“YURI! That's amazing! Congratulations!” Yuko squeaked. “I'm so happy for you! This is like a dream come true for you!”  
Yuri smiled warmly and blushed. “Yeah! And more. You're definitely my maid of honour by the way.”  
“Awwww! Yuri. Thank you! I AM honoured! I'll let you tell everyone else; I won't say anything. Not even to Nishigori and the triplets!” Yuko promised.  
“Thanks.” Yuri replied.  
He was interrupted by a whine from Victor's nest.  
“What was that?” Yuko asked.  
Yuri's blush deepened.  
He was so glad his childhood friend couldn't see him!  
“Uh…Victor. He's um…In heat.” Yuri swallowed.  
“Wait. You've been having sex with Victor!?” Yuko hissed down the phone.  
“Uh huh. A LOT. We've bonded…” Yuri confessed.  
“Wow!!!! Okay, that I AM telling Nishigori!” Yuko laughed. “It's about time you lost your virginity!”  
“Yuko, shush!”  
And then he heard Takeshi Nishigori’s voice in the background;  
“YURI FINALLY GOT LAID!? WOW!”  
“CAN YOU TWO STOP! Oh god, kill me!” Yuri groaned, facepalming hard.  
He heard Nishigori speaking again;  
“Hey, Yuri you stud! Nice job on finally popping your…”  
“Sorry I actually do have to go! It was nice speaking to you both. Bye!” Yuri ended the call, bright red with mortification.  
“Oh god!” He sunk down into the sofa, not sensing Victor padding towards him, completely naked.  
Victor draped himself over Yuri, who shrieked in shock.  
“Oh. Victor, it's you! You almost gave me a heart attack!”  
“That wouldn't do at all.” Victor said huskily, leaning right in towards Yuri's face. “I need you alive. You know…Usually, I don’t like to mate outside my nest, but since you're playing hard to get…Take me here. Or on the balcony for all I care.”  
“On the bal…?! VICTOR! I am not going to do that! Come on…Back in your nest. I knew you weren't done yet.” Yuri said.  
“Are you going to fuck me or do I have to pleasure myself?” Victor asked dramatically.  
“No no, I'll have sex with you!” Yuri grinned shyly. “Back in your nest!”  
Victor retreated back into his nest, keeping a watchful eye on Yuri, who was stripping naked on the walk there.  
“I just had a very interesting and embarrassing call with Yuko and Nishigori.” Yuri said as he pushed Victor down onto the bed. “The short and short is: they know we're having sex. Apparently I'm a ‘stud’. Can you believe that?”  
“Absolutely! And I'm the only one who can ever see that side of you, yes?” Victor questioned.  
“Of course! We're bonded.”  
“Mmmm.” Victor was fingering himself now, right in front of Yuri, keeping his eyes fixed on his Alpha.  
“Oh and um…As far as breeding goes, I'll think about it, okay? But I want us to be married properly first.” Yuri said, positioning himself at Victor's entrance.  
“Perfect!” Victor beamed.  
“Now…Let me take care of you.” Yuri purred.  
“Yes! Fuck me! Now.” Victor pleaded.  
“So bossy, aren't you?” Yuri smirked playfully. “I’d do anything to make you happy. You know that, right?”  
Victor nodded, licking his lips as he impatiently tried to guide Yuri's hard cock inside him.  
“I mean it.” Yuri said seriously, “But I'll tell you properly after your heat has finished. You can't think straight like this.”  
“I can't think straight, period.” Victor quipped breathlessly and Yuri had to laugh.  
“Please…I can't take much more Yuri. Please fuck me.” Victor was desperate now, so Yuri inserted himself and began to move.  
Their last time having sex that night was pretty frantic, and required a lot of cleaning up as slick and come got all over the towels they were using.  
But finally, Victor fell asleep, dazed, exhausted and finally fully satisfied.  
Yuri cuddled him tightly, giving off comforting pheromones as he buried his nose in Victor's soft silvery hair and breathed in his scent.  
Yuri's heart swelled at the scent of his love; it was the scent of home and happiness.  
He couldn't believe that Victor was going to be his forever – as his Omega mate AND his husband soon.  
In that moment, his mind was made up.  
“Let's have a baby once we're married, okay?” He whispered into the Russian’s hair, kissing it.  
But Victor didn't answer; he was fast asleep, finally dreaming of something pleasant for the first time since the assault.  
He was dreaming of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I actually cried writing that first part of this chapter.  
> This hits so painfully close to home for me...
> 
> Anyone reading this fic who also feels the same, or has gone through/is going through something similar, please know you're not alone.  
> And you're NOT at fault. No way at all.  
> Please speak out to someone - anyone. Whether it's a helpline, a professional or someone close to you that you trust. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> Chapter 6 coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments on my last chapter.  
> Sending love & healing to you <3

There was a sickening thud as Victor hit the ice.  
It knocked the air out of him and he had to sit up and get his breath back.  
Yuri skated over. “Are you okay?” He whispered, helping his fiancé to stand.  
“I'm fine. Thank you Yuri.” Victor gave him a small smile, but winced.  
“You're hurt.” Yuri said.  
“I SAID I’M FINE!” Victor's voice echoed around the rink, stopping everyone in their tracks.  
Even the other Yuri looked worried now.  
He skated over.  
“What's with you?” He asked gruffly.  
“He said he's fine.” Yuri Katsuki said shortly, skating away again.  
Victor instantly felt terrible; he hadn't meant to snap at his fiancé.  
For a day, he'd felt so much better; he'd even had a nice dream about marrying Yuri and being happy.  
But then last night, the nightmares came back and he'd woken up petrified and emotional.  
He was pushing people away, and he didn't mean to, but he couldn't seem to control his outbursts.  
He didn't know what to feel.

Yurio didn't budge.  
“I'm sorry for what I said last week.” He said quietly. “Yakov told us what happened. It's good you told the police.”  
Victor shot the teen a furious look.  
“He TOLD YOU?!”   
“Well yeah…”  
Victor was fuming. “I don't need your pity.”  
Yurio was flabbergasted. “Fine…maybe I actually care, but whatever. Stop taking it out on everyone else. Especially Pork Cutlet Bowl. He's the one who's been looking after you.”  
And with that, the blonde tutted and mooched away.  
Victor was about to apologise to Yuri, when Yakov called him over.  
“Vitya, please try to pull yourself together. I know it's difficult.” The older man muttered.  
“No you don't. You don't know anything!”  
“Vitya, stop acting like a child.”  
“Nice. Calling an assault victim a child.”  
“That's not what I meant…”  
“And how could you tell them!? It'll be all over the papers tomorrow! I don't want people knowing!” Victor demanded.  
Yakov sighed.  
“They have been sworn to secrecy. Our skaters aren't like that, you know this, Vitya.” He said. “They are worried about you. Even Yuri Plisetsky, despite his attitude. We are all deeply concerned for you.”  
Victor looked at the ground. “My head is pounding.” Was all he could say.  
“Get a drink and take a painkiller, then when you feel ready…”   
“No, Yakov. I mean my head hurts because of everything I'm keeping in it. I just want it to go away.” Victor sighed. “Yuri has been amazing but I'm scared he's getting sick of me being snappy and moody all the time. I don't want him to baby me! I've gone from being his coach – the one in charge – to being the one to be taken care of. It doesn't feel right. I feel weak."  
“You're not weak, and I think he WANTS to take care of you. He told me about your plans to marry.”   
“He did?”  
“Da. And your plans to have children afterwards. I know I had my doubts and reservations about him over the last year, but after getting to know him at the Rostelecom Cup and since he's moved here, I have grown very fond of him, as I have all of you.” Yakov said in a gruff, no-nonsense manner.  
Victor said nothing for a moment.  
He knew Yakov liked Yuri, but that wasn't the part he was focusing on.  
“He…He said we were planning children?” Victor stammered.  
“Yes.”  
“But he told me he wasn't sure…”  
“Oh. Well he sounded pretty sure to me!” Yakov shrugged. “Give Katsuki a break; he's trying very hard with everything he does. That man is a fighter; he hit some lows didn't he? Maybe not to this extent of course, but he never gave up. He's really trying to help you, and by the look of things it's not just at home.”  
“What do you mean?” Victor whispered.  
“When was the last time you watched him skate, Vitya?”  
“I always watch him.”  
“You haven't been REALLY watching him lately, have you? Maybe look for what he's trying to tell you on the ice. You and I both know he's nervous with words.” Yakov advised. “Do you think you should apologise?”  
“Of course. I was going to anyway.”  
“Good. Let him guide you now, okay? It's perfectly fine for the student to become the teacher…And for the love of God, work on landing your jumps. You're better than this. You're Victor Nikiforov for crying out loud!” The older coach barked, his face stern but with a twinkle in his eye.  
Victor grinned.  
That was more like the Yakov he knew!  
“Yes, coach.” He replied. “And thank you.”  
He didn't just mean for the pep talk, and Yakov knew that.  
Victor re-joined Yuri back on the ice and took both his hands.  
“I'm really sorry for shouting at you.” He apologised, looking Yuri in the eyes.  
“It's okay.” Yuri replied, but Victor still saw a hint of sadness in those beautiful chocolate eyes.  
“No it isn't; you've been my rock lately. I suppose I just resent the whole being looked after thing, even though I know I've needed it. I just feel…”  
“You're not weak Victor. You're human.” Yuri interrupted. “And it's okay, really. I know you don't mean it.” He smiled.  
Still, Victor knew that he'd hurt Yuri.  
He thought hard about what to do, when Yakov’s words replayed in his mind.  
“Let me see your free skate routine so far.” Victor requested. “From the beginning.”  
“Okay.” Yuri nodded, moving back slightly to get into his starting pose.  
Victor skated over to the wall, watching carefully, his eyes never leaving Yuri.

The first element the raven haired man attempted after a flawless skating sequence was a Y Spin Skate Hold, shortly followed by a quad toe loop.  
He moved onto a triple lutz, triple axel combination, then a layback, upright, sit spin combination.  
Yuri landed a quad flip, a quad salchow, executed another stunning skating sequence, and threw in a final quadruple lutz before a flying sit spin that shocked Victor completely!  
Where had THAT come from!?  
When Yuri finished, he took his final pose; his hands reaching out as if to catch something, and then bringing them into his chest.  
Oh.  
Victor finally realised what Yuri's routine symbolised, and he couldn't stop the tears from falling.  
Applause echoed around the rink, and Yuri realised that the other skaters had stopped to watch him.  
“Beautiful!” Mila gasped.   
“Brilliant work, Katsuki! Flawless.” Yakov complimented, which was rare!  
Yuri blushed and bowed his head, looking up to Victor who was gliding towards him.  
“So…What do you think?” Yuri asked.  
He was expecting constructive criticism but it never came.  
The truth was, Victor couldn't honestly find a single thing to criticise; the whole performance had been perfect.  
Besides that, he finally understood.  
“I get it now.” He murmured to Yuri, smiling.  
Yuri's face lit up. “You saw it?”  
“I saw it.” Victor confirmed. “I haven't REALLY been watching you lately. But now I will. I won't ever stop watching you.”  
Yuri hummed, turning even redder and burying his face in Victor's soft sweater as two slender arms encircled him.  
“And where did that flying sit spin come from!? I didn't know you could do those!” Victor asked into his fiancé’s jet black hair.  
“I spent years copying you, remember?” Yuri replied, his voice muffled against Victor's sweater.   
He looked up into captivating blue eyes. “So…Now you understand, do you believe me?”  
“Of course I believe you.”  
“And…?”  
“And as long as you're around, I have nothing to be afraid of.” Victor replied, almost shyly.  
“Hey, Katsuki! What's the theme for your routine then?” Yurio called out, leaning on the barrier and taking a swig of water.  
“Elements of Love: Protection.” Yuri replied.   
“That's so sweet!” Mila smiled.  
“Lovely.” Georgi agreed.  
“Gross.” Yurio groaned, but there was a small smile on his face as he said it.  
“Aw you're just jealous!” Mila teased, ruffling the teenager’s hair.

“Your turn. Show me what you've got.” Yuri said to Victor, his gaze steady and encouraging.  
Victor smiled. “Alright! But I'm the coach, Mr Bossy!”   
“Better step up your game then, otherwise I'll be taking the gold home this time! And then maybe I'll get to coach you instead!” Yuri teased.  
Victor narrowed his eyes playfully. “Is that so?”  
Yuri shrugged. “Maybe!” He grinned mischievously.  
Victor swept past him and took his starting pose, before launching into his routine.  
Much to everyone's delight, it was up to his usual standard.  
Yuri's performance had ignited something inside him.  
Of course it has always been there, but after what had happened lately, he'd been lacking in confidence, and whilst his heart was in it, his mind had been elsewhere.  
But Yuri had inspired him.  
His entire performance spoke to Victor, and it was as if Yuri's actual voice had been speaking to him the whole time, saying; “it's okay. I'm here, you're safe with me and you'll be restored to your former glory. You made me strong and now I want to make you strong again too. We can do this together. I love you and I'll protect you.”  
Victor landed all his jumps this time, perfected his spins, and the overall routine itself was finally flawless.  
Taking his final position, Victor seemingly responded to Yuri's, except on one knee – his hands cupped as if he was holding something from against his chest, and then holding it out and releasing it in Yuri's direction.  
Yuri smiled, his eyes damp with emotion.  
Victor was giving him not just his heart, but his trust, and his everything.  
The one knee position looked submissive; Victor was surrendering himself to Yuri.  
And, like they had done for the Japanese, the other skaters and their coach applauded.  
Usually they didn't really applaud each other in training sessions, but given recent events, it felt right.  
“Excellent, Vitya. Back to your flawless standards. I shall expect nothing less at Four Continents.” Yakov said.  
Victor nodded as he stood up again.   
“Eh, not bad old geezer.” Yurio clapped Victor hard on the arm.  
“I think that's his way of saying ‘welcome back, Victor!’” Georgi laughed.

..

As the weeks passed, Victor fought hard, and seemed to be on the road to recovery with the help of Yuri.  
Four Continents came and went; Yuri won his first gold medal, and Victor placed second; only two points behind!  
That evening in the hotel, after the celebratory dinner, they made love in their room.  
Slowly and lovingly.  
Once it was over, for no reason at all, Victor remembered THAT conversation with Yakov, and turned to look at Yuri.  
“Did you tell Yakov a few weeks ago that we are planning to have a baby after we get married?” He blurted out.  
Yuri blushed, and even in the dark, Victor noticed it.  
“You did!?” Victor gasped.  
Squirming with embarrassment, Yuri twiddled his fingers together.  
“Sorry. I know I shouldn't have told him our personal stuff. It's just...”  
“YURI!” Victor beamed. “You want children after all!? I'm so happy!” He tightened his grip on his fiancé, cuddling him closer.  
“I can't breathe!” Yuri croaked.   
“Sorry.” Victor loosened his arms and Yuri dramatically drew in air. “Yuri…Is this true? You're not just saying it because I asked and got upset?”  
“No. I've been thinking about it a lot actually. I spoke to Yuko a few weeks back, and…Well…She was a young parent. I guess I'm not really YOUNG; I'm 24. And she said I'd be a good dad, so…” Yuri admitted.  
“And she's right, you would be.” Victor nodded. “You're selfless and have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. And you're just so cute! We'd have cute babies!”   
Yuri laughed. “Yeah we would! But only because of you.”  
“Well…” Victor grinned, jokingly preening himself.  
Yuri laughed out loud and messed up Victor's hair playfully.  
They started play fighting and kissing on the bed, when one of their phones started vibrating.  
“Ugh. Do people know how rude it is to call someone who is naked in bed with their fiancé and future father of their child?” Victor sighed dramatically.  
Yuri laughed again. “Oh, it's your phone.” He passed the offending phone to Victor, who answered.  
He started replying to the person on the other end in Russian, and Yuri frowned.  
When the call ended, Victor looked troubled.  
“Who was that?” Yuri asked. “Are you okay?”  
“That was the police back home. They've arrested a suspect and we need to formally identify them from a line up once we're back in St Petersburg on Wednesday.” Victor replied.  
Yuri blinked.  
“Wow! Well that's good, right? If they've got him.” He gave a small smile.  
“Hmmm. But what if it's not him? I've worked so hard to put it behind me…” Victor sighed.  
“I know you have. You've done amazingly well! If it's not him, then…Well…” Yuri paused. “We could always move to a new part of town? If you wanted to.”  
“No,” Victor shook his head, “That place is my home. Unless…Hmm…”  
“Unless what?” Yuri asked, gently tracing shapes on Victor's arm.  
“Unless we move to Hasetsu.” Victor answered. “For good this time.”  
Yuri froze.  
“Would…Would you really want that?” He asked eventually. “I mean…Russia is your home.”  
“And Japan is yours. Honestly, I felt so happy there. So welcome, and so SAFE.” Victor replied. “I love it. Hasetsu actually felt like home to me too.”  
“But what about Yakov? And the others?”  
“I'm sure they'd understand.”  
“After last time? Really?” Yuri snorted. “I already told you; I'm not stealing you away AGAIN.”  
“You're not stealing me away anyway.” Victor frowned. “This is my choice. I'll still skate. Just…On my own. No coach.”  
Yuri stared at him. “Is that even allowed?”  
“Who cares?” Victor was smiling now. “I always break the rules.”  
“Yakov will be so angry with you. I think you really hurt him last time.” Yuri looked down. “I think he feels like a father figure to you.”  
“I feel the same.” Victor whispered back.   
“Then at least think about it?” Yuri asked evenly. “Let's see how the formal identification thing goes first, at least?”  
Victor nodded.  
That was fair.  
“Okay.” He smiled. “And so the student becomes the teacher.”  
He snuggled into Yuri's chest, and the latter held him tightly, kissing his platinum hair.


	7. Chapter 7

The flight home was uneventful, and the two of them spent the next couple of days catching up on sleep before Wednesday rolled around.  
When it finally dawned, and the time came for Yuri and Victor to go down to the police station, Victor was nervous.  
“I really don't want to look at that creature again!” He sighed as they walked hand in hand through town.  
Both Victor and Yuri had used their suppressant body washes and deodorants that day, at Victor's request.  
He was still afraid to expose his Omega scent when out walking now.  
And he was constantly alert, his eyes darting to every dark corner or alleyway.  
Upon reaching the police station, Victor hesitated at the door.  
Yuri squeezed his hand reassuringly.   
“I'm here, I'm not going anywhere.” He promised.   
Victor took a deep breath and pushed the door open, approaching the desk.  
The female officer looked up.  
“Hello, we're Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki: we were asked to come in and identify a suspect.” Yuri said clearly.  
“Okay, one moment please.” The officer said in a heavy accent as she typed away on the computer.   
After a moment, she looked up, “I’ve found you. Yes, you are signed in. You will be asked to go through in a minute, please wait here.”  
“Thank you.”   
Yuri and Victor sat on the squashy chairs in the waiting area.  
The phone rang and the officer answered it, speaking in Russian.  
“What's she saying?” Yuri asked.  
Victor listened for a moment.  
“She's waiting for the other desk sergeant to come in and relieve her. He was supposed to start his shift five minutes ago.” He translated in a whisper.  
Yuri giggled. “That doesn't sound fun!”  
“Mr Nikiforov and Mr Katsuki?” A male voice called, and they both looked up.  
“Hello. I am Inspector Vasilyev, please come through.”  
Inspector Vasilyev was an older man, with greying dark hair, and a little on the plump side.  
For some reason, he reminded Victor of Yakov.

The couple were led through to a back room with a window, covered by a black blind.  
“If you spot your attacker out of these five men, please let me know which one.” Inspector Vasilyev said, “The window is designed so that you can see in, but they can't see out.”  
“So he won't be able to see me?” Victor asked.  
“That's correct.”  
“Okay…Yuri? You were there too. Will you look as well?” Victor asked.  
“Of course.” Yuri nodded.  
Victor took a deep breath as Inspector Vasilyev opened the blind.  
Nervously stepping forward, Victor hesitated before finally peering through the window.  
He heard a buzzer, and five men matching his description were led through by armed police.  
Victor checked each face, but none were his attacker.  
His heart plummeted and a lump rose in his throat.  
“No.” He said hoarsely, shaking his head. “None of them.”  
“May I?” Yuri asked gently, standing beside his fiancé.  
Victor nodded, and Yuri had a look for himself.  
“Hmmm. No he's right, Inspector. None of them are him.” Yuri clarified.  
“I'm sorry gentlemen.” Inspector Vasilyev sighed.   
“But I don't understand?” Victor frowned. “You had DNA. My sweatpants…”  
“We did, but the strangest thing happened; we tested it for a match, and when I left my office, I came back to find them gone!” Inspector Vasilyev replied. “I have a feeling one of our officers either knows who did it, or wanted to help and misplaced the file.”  
“Please tell me you haven't dry cleaned the sweatpants already?” Victor pleaded.  
“We haven't.”   
“Oh thank god. So you can test again, yes?”  
“Naturally, we would. That's the first thing we would do in a situation like this, however, they've gone too. They vanished from the evidence lockers.”  
“But…How? How can this happen?” Victor's voice went high pitched.   
Yuri put his arm around him, “Inspector, there must be something you can do?” He asked, a little more calmly.  
“We are investigating everyone known to us with a criminal record for sexual crimes, especially those matching or close to your description. We're also searching the station and those surrounding for your evidence.” Inspector Vasilyev assured, “We will find him, Mr Nikiforov, Mr Katsuki. We will just need a little more time unfortunately. We are doing everything we can.”  
Yuri nodded.   
“We will be in touch if we need to perform another formal identification or if we find any other leads. I promise you'll be the first to know.” Inspector Vasilyev said gently, “Here is my card. Call me if anything further happens or if you see him again.”

Upon leaving the office, Victor broke down.  
Yuri cuddled him tightly the whole time.  
He was seething, but thankfully his suppressant wash and spray didn't give it away.  
The last thing Victor needed right now was to pick up on his anger.  
“Come on baby, lets go home.” Yuri said in a soft voice. “They're doing the best they can in this situation. Maybe you can curl up in your nest and I'll bring you a nice hot drink. Hot chocolate? I can make a pork cutlet bowl for you?”  
“Thank you. I'm not really hungry though.” Victor sniffed, wiping his eyes.  
“Just the drink then?” Yuri asked, stroking circles on his back.  
Victor nodded.   
“Okay. Come on, let's get you home.” Yuri led him through the reception and waiting area, almost colliding with the female desk sergeant from earlier.  
“Oh! Sorry!” Yuri and the officer said in unison.  
She caught sight of Victor's tear-stained face and instantly looked sympathetic.   
“No luck?” She asked.  
Yuri shook his head. “No. They lost the DNA; it went missing.” He said.  
The woman looked horrified. “That was yours!? I'm so sorry…The Chief Inspector - he's the man you saw – he has been conducting an investigation of the entire station trying to find that evidence, and who is responsible. Please don't give up hope. He's very very good at his job. We've all been working very hard to find the suspect.”  
“Thank you.” Victor answered shakily. “So you finally got to go home then?”  
The sergeant laughed. “Yes! About time! My replacement finally turned up…late! Now I'm going to join my girl friends for coffee.”  
“Have a nice time.” Yuri said politely, as the woman smiled warmly before hurrying over to a bus stop.  
Victor looked back at the reception desk and gasped, clutching Yuri's arm.  
“Ow! Victor! What is it?” Yuri exclaimed.  
“Yuri! It's him!” Victor had visibly paled, his eyes wide.  
“They've arrested him?!” Yuri asked.  
“No…At the desk! Only he's shaved since then and he's in uniform. Oh god, Yuri. He's a police officer!”   
“No way!”  
“Yes, look!”  
So Yuri looked, and his mouth fell open.  
Even through the window he could clearly tell it was the same person.  
His head was down, reading something, and when he looked up at the door that Inspector Vasilyev was exiting, he glared at his superior.  
It was definitely him.  
“Holy shit! Now what?!” Yuri breathed.  
“Now nothing.” Victor answered. “He must have taken the evidence away so that he wouldn't be found out and lose his job! Nobody will ever believe us over a police officer, and I bet he knows it!”  
Yuri shook his head slowly, taking it all in.  
“So…What should we do?” He asked.  
“We move to Hasetsu.” Victor replied. “I’ve made up my mind. This is one fight we can't win. He will never get found out.”  
“So we just run away?” Yuri frowned as Victor stalked quickly away through the streets.  
The Japanese had to jog to keep up with him.  
“What other option is there?!” Victor asked, his voice cracking. “Yuri, he could RUIN US! He's a police officer. If we go up against him, he could very easily fabricate something and use anything against us. Our careers could be tarnished, the media would drag us through the dirt, we would lose our fans, our sponsors, our home…Everything!” Victor was getting hysterical. “It's best if we just let this lie. Drop the case entirely and move to Japan.”  
“Victor, no!” Yuri stood in front of him. “No. That's not the way and you know it.”  
“Do I?”  
“Yes you do.” Yuri paused. “You've worked too hard for so long to get where you are and I am not letting that sick monster get away with this and tear you down after everything you've done.”   
“Didn't you hear me? He can RUIN US!”  
“No, he THINKS he can ruin us.”   
“What?”  
“Listen…I said I'd do anything to protect you, right?” Yuri said now.  
“Yes…” Victor replied slowly.   
“Do you trust me?” Yuri asked.  
“Of course I trust you.” Victor held Yuri's hand. “You're the only person I do trust now.”  
“Okay, because I have an idea. It's crazy, but it might just work.”   
“Yuri, I didn't have you down as one for mad schemes!”  
“Yeah well. When it comes to protecting the love of my life, I do.” Yuri shrugged.  
Victor smiled weakly. “What do I need to do?”  
“Stay safe. Stay in your nest. I know another Alpha who will look after you.”   
“Another Alpha!? Yuri, please no!”  
“It's okay Victor, I promise you're safe with him.”  
“HIM!? No. No way!”  
“You've been safe with him since you were a teenager so I don't see why you wouldn't be now. He's always looked out for you.” Yuri said, mysteriously.  
Victor frowned. “What? Who?”  
Yuri just raised his eyebrows.  
Finally the penny dropped. “YAKOV!?” Victor asked, stunned.  
Yuri nodded. “Yep. He's very good at covering himself up, but I can tell by scent.”  
Victor stared at Yuri. “I can't believe it…I always thought he was a Beta.”  
“Really? It was kind of obvious to me from the beginning. To be honest, at first, I was worried he'd fight me for you!” Yuri blushed.  
The idea of that seemed so ludicrous to Victor that he started laughing.  
“Yakov? Fight? No! Underneath his anger and shouting, he's a pussycat. He really cares for all of us.”  
“Exactly. So would you trust him if I asked him to keep an eye on you whilst I do this?” Yuri asked.  
“Yes. Just…Please don't get yourself arrested.” Victor pleaded, “I can't bear being without you. You're my soulmate.”  
“Hey…” Yuri pressed their foreheads together. “I'm not that stupid!”  
“You're not stupid at all.”   
They kissed, earning a couple of whistles from passers-by.  
Laughing, they broke apart.  
“Let's get you home, safe.” Yuri smiled.

..

At first Yakov had been shocked that his true identity as an Alpha had been uncovered, but Yuri and Victor had promised not to tell anyone.  
Yakov agreed to watch over Victor, who was torn between wanting to be a good host to his coach, and hide in his nest.  
Yuri, on the other hand, was headed to Lilia’s dance studio.  
Yurio would be finishing up right about now, and Otabek was visiting his friend.

Yuri spotted the two best friends sitting on the wall outside the dance studio, and hurried over.  
“Hey, Pork Cutlet Bowl! How's Victor?” Yurio asked.   
“Not great. How are you two?” Yuri asked.  
“Fine thanks,” Yurio replied.  
“I'm well thank you.” Otabek answered.  
“Great. So how would you guys like to be involved in an undercover operation?” Yuri asked, leaning back against the opposite wall.  
“Depends,” Yurio shrugged, “You mean the medical kind or the spy kind?”  
“Spy kind.” Yuri replied, “Can you really see me dabbling in MEDICAL surgery?”  
Yurio laughed. “No way!”  
“How can we help?” Otabek asked, tilting his head.  
Yuri explained what had happened that day at the police station, and then described his plan.  
The younger two nodded slowly.  
“Okay. Whatever, I'm in.” Yurio agreed.  
“Well if he is, then so am I.” Otabek gave a small smile.  
“Awesome! Thank you so much!” Yuri breathed a sigh of relief.  
“I guess you'd better come to my place then.” Yurio said as he jumped down off the wall. “Otabek is staying, so if you want to borrow clothes, then we can both chip in.”

..

Later that afternoon, Yuri was flanked by Yurio and Otabek as they wandered out of the alleyway that Otabek had hidden his motorcycle in, and up the street towards the police station.  
Yuri was in his own black jeans that he barely wore, a borrowed t-shirt and leopard print hoodie from Yurio, and a black leather jacket from Otabek.  
He had styled his hair how he had it on the ice, and had even managed to buy some blue-grey coloured contact lenses from the opticians and reluctantly let Mila contour his face to give it a ‘new’ shape.  
“How do I look?” He asked.  
“Hot!” Yurio answered, turning red.  
Yuri and Otabek stared at him.  
“What!?” The teen demanded.  
“Nothing.” Yuri smirked.  
“You look unrecognisable!” Otabek said, which was far more helpful.  
“Great. Phones all set to record?” Yuri asked.  
“Yep.”  
“Yes.”  
“Here we go!” Yuri let out a breath.

Upon seeing the guy’s face, Yuri wanted nothing more than to punch the living daylights out of him, but he somehow managed to restrain himself.  
The man looked up, and sure enough, it was him.  
He didn't recognise Yuri!  
Yuri had been practising his Russian accent anyway, mostly to tease Victor, but now he would put it to good use.  
“We're here to report a crime.” Yuri said, in his practised accent.  
Yurio almost broke character, he was so surprised by how good the accent sounded.  
“Uh huh?” The guy said, tiredly. “No other officers are free at the moment.”  
“Aren't you free? I don't see you doing anything.” Yurio said.  
The guy looked at him, then sighed.  
“If you'd like to follow me…”  
He led them to a side room where people were questioned or gave statements.  
“What crime are you reporting?” The guy asked as they all sat down.  
“Someone stole my motorcycle.” Otabek spoke up. “And these two are witnesses.”  
The guy opened up a notebook and began to write. “Okay, when and where did this happen?”  
“Can I just ask a question first?” Yuri piped up.  
“Sure.”   
“Why did you hide the DNA evidence that proved you tried to rape my fiancé against a tree last month?”   
The guy froze and his pencil snapped.  
He looked up.  
“You?!” His voice shook.   
Yuri glared at him, resisting every urge to get up and attack him.  
“That's right.” He said coldly. “Me. The Alpha he's bonded to.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 updates in the space of 2 days.  
> Yikes! Lol >_>
> 
> Please welcome Badass Yuri!

The officer swallowed hard, but then sneered.  
“And who do you think they're going to believe?” He leaned forward. “A police officer or a few nobodies off the street?”  
“We’re world class figure skaters actually.” Yurio raised an eyebrow.  
“You knew who Victor was.” Yuri added.  
“Everyone knows who HE is. I know who he is! I went to school with him. Not that he'd ever remember that!” The guy spat. “He always thought he was too good to associate with everyone else just because he was a skater. And now it's out that he's an Omega.”  
“Why the hell did that mean you had to try to force yourself on him?!” Yuri frowned. “None of this is making any sense!”  
“YOU TRY TAKING ORDERS OFF PEOPLE INFERIOR TO YOU YOUR WHOLE LIFE! Even our Chief Inspector is an Omega!” The man spat.  
“Oh, my heart bleeds for you.” Yurio replied dryly.  
“It makes me sick to my stomach that those creatures thinking they're better than us! There's a hierarchy for a reason! And maybe this way I could've put him in his damn place for blanking me when all I wanted was a chance to talk to him!” The guy growled.  
Yuri, Yurio and Otabek stared at him.  
“Wait, you did all this as REVENGE because he didn't talk to you in school?!” Otabek frowned. “That's the most pathetic thing I ever heard.”  
“You don't try to rape someone just because they don't have a crush on you!” Yuri shook his head slowly. “And ‘those creatures’ as you so eloquently put it, are in charge because they're qualified for the job! That's just how the world works; get over yourself!”  
“Would you take orders from an Omega?”  
“I already do! Victor is my coach.” Yuri answered.  
The man stared at him.  
“Look: Alphas have needs. I needed sex, and it just so happened that his STENCH attracted me! It was like it was fate. I could finally put him in his place, make him mine and make him treat me like his superior instead of acting like he's so above me!” He snarled.  
Yuri was shaking with rage.  
“Victor has never thought that.” Yurio piped up. “I've known him for years! So has our coach; Victor used to be really shy. Then figure skating brought him out of his shell. He wasn't ignoring you or thinking he was above you. He was most likely too shy to talk to people!”  
The guy shrugged.  
“Like I said, I needed sex. He walked by smelling so sweet and hot…As much as I hate him, I was driven by lust. He said he was bonded, and I didn't see his Alpha around, so…” the guy gave a nasty smile. “Finders keepers. First come, first served. FAIR GAME.”  
Yuri couldn't hold in his fury any longer.  
He lunged forward, but Otabek managed to grab him and hold him back, with Yurio grabbing his arms.  
“Katsudon! Don't be stupid!” Yurio yelled, being careful not to give away Yuri's name. “If you attack him, he can turn it on you.”  
The guy smiled. “Well my shift is over. Since you're here, I'm assuming you've once again left your Omega all alone? Not a wise decision.”  
“He's not alone.” Yurio barked.  
“What's going on in here?” A voice interrupted, opening the door. “Are you having trouble, Sergeant?”  
The man gave a twisted smile.  
“Yes. This man just lunged at me for no reason at all.”  
“You're a liar.” Yuri shook his head. “Inspector Vasilyev, I came in earlier with my fiancé. You know…The man who was attacked, and we had to formally identify his attacker who wasn't there?”  
“Mr Katsuki?”  
“Yes. This man did it; one of your own officers! That's why the sweatpants and DNA results went missing. He swiped them.” Yuri confirmed as Yurio and Otabek let go of him.  
The Inspector frowned. “Really?”  
“They're complete lunatics, sir. I think the grief has driven him insane.” The sergeant chuckled in a low voice.  
“That's bullshit and you know it. We all know it! And we have voice recordings on our phones of him confessing!” Yurio folded his arms. "We set this up to get a confession out of him!".  
Inspector Vasilyev’s eyes widened.  
“You'd better come with me.” He said, “I want to hear this. Constables!” The Inspector called over to two other officers. “Please cuff sergeant Kasparov. Some evidence has come to light.”  
“Yes sir.” The two constables chorused.  
The offender finally snapped.  
“You don't control me and can't have power over me, you fucking Omegas! I AM THE DOMINANT ONE!” He slipped out of reach and made a dive for the Inspector.  
With quick thinking, Yuri grabbed his arm and bit down hard, piercing the skin and drawing blood.  
Everyone watched in horror as sergeant Kasparov let out a loud yell of pain and dropped to the ground where he was cuffed.  
“Are um…Are y-you okay, Inspector?” Yuri asked, his voice shaking.  
The Inspector nodded. “Yes. Thank you. What did you do to him?”  
“I bit him.” Yuri replied in a small voice. “It's a dominance thing, and I read somewhere that a bonded Alpha’s bite can subdue an unruly Alpha…And he was definitely unruly! It's the same as using a sedative.”  
“That was AWESOME!” Yurio exclaimed.  
“I know I shouldn't have attacked him, and honestly I'll accept punishment if it's required. As long as Victor will be safe.” Yuri sighed.  
“My dear young man, you didn't attack without reason. You saved my life!” Inspector Vasilyev smiled. “Take Kasparov to a cell please, officers. Mr Katsuki, I believe you have a voice recording to show me?”

..

It turns out that the recorded confession WAS enough evidence on its own, but after searching sergeant Kasparov’s vehicle, they found the sweatpants and DNA results, which did indeed prove that he was Victor's attacker.  
They decided to keep him in custody until the trial instead of releasing him on bail as he was considered a danger to the public.

Yuri returned home that night with Yurio and Otabek in tow, exhausted and laden with food.  
“Victor! I'm home!” Yuri called out.  
Victor emerged from his nest and beamed.  
“You're okay! I missed you!” He embraced Yuri tightly, then took a step back. “Your eyes are blue! And…Is that Yurio’s clothing?”  
“Yeah. Well, and Otabek’s jacket.” Yuri confirmed. “And these are colour contacts.”  
He took them out, putting them back into their case.  
“Where is Yakov?”  
“He took Makkachin for a walk. He should be back soon.” Victor replied.  
Almost on cue, the door opened and Yakov walked in, with Makkachin barking and bounding over to Yuri who stooped down to make a fuss of him.  
“Hello coach Yakov!” Yuri grinned. “Thank you so much for your help today. We brought home dinner if you'd like to join us?”  
“Oh, well thank you. Yes!” Yakov nodded. “Are we celebrating?”  
“Hell yeah we are!” Yurio exclaimed, nudging Yuri. “Tell him, Katsuki!”  
“I was about to!” Yuri laughed as he took out the ingredients from the bag and set to work making Pork Cutlet Bowls as a special treat.

Yuri explained the entire thing, with Yurio and Otabek chiming in to add their two cents.  
Victor and Yakov stared in shock, and once it was all over, Victor was beaming from ear to ear.  
“So…He's been caught?” He whispered in disbelief, “He's going to be charged?”  
“Well all evidence – DNA included – proves it's him! We need to go to court, but he doesn't have a leg to stand on. They're keeping him in custody because he's too dangerous to be released.” Yuri smiled.  
“Basically he's as good as screwed!” Otabek laughed.  
“When is the trial?” Yakov asked.  
“They're going to send us a letter, but they're pushing this forward as a priority case.” Yuri answered.  
“That's brilliant!” Yakov gave a gruff smile.  
“So…I'm free?” Victor asked, and everyone turned to look at him.  
“You're free.” Yuri confirmed, speaking gently. “Well, from him. Not from marrying me! Sorry.” He winked.  
Victor laughed. “I wouldn't want to be!”  
He and Yuri shared a kiss, to which Yurio muttered “gross!”, and received a cushion to the face for his trouble.

"One thing, though;" Victor frowned. "He says he knew me from school? But I was homeschooled from the age of 14. I really don't recognise him."

"Weird." Yurio pondered.

"Very!" Yuri agreed, serving up dinner. "But that's not important now; what's important is that they finally caught him! And justice will be served, so Victor can try to move on with his life and be happy and safe."

"Hear hear!" Yakov held up his glass.

 

..

“Ex-sergeant Kasparov; all evidence is against you. You have absolutely no leg to stand on in this case.” The judge spoke harshly to the cuffed man in the dock. “You did knowingly, and with malice, sexually assault and attempt to rape Mr Nikiforov. You used violence and left him with visible injuries, not to mention the mental scarring that he now has to deal with for the rest of his life. You also tried to violently assault your superior Chief Inspector. Since you pleaded ‘not guilty’ when it so clearly WAS you, your sentence will be elongated. You have shown very clear signs that you are a very dangerous narcissist and a psychopath, and during your time in prison, you will be required to undergo a psychiatric assessment and attend classes to help you re-learn common human decency, and to hopefully rehabilitate you. I hereby sentence you…To a minimum of 12 years in prison.”  
With that, the trial was over and the screaming man was hauled off where a vehicle would be waiting to transfer him to the prison.

Victor stood still, frozen and in disbelief.  
He couldn't help but cry with relief.  
Yuri turned to him and cuddled him tightly, stroking his back.  
“You did it!” Yuri murmured, “You're safe now!”  
“No, YOU did it. I couldn't have done this without you.” Victor whispered into Yuri's neck. “I love you so much, Yuri. Not many Alphas would do what you've done.”  
“I love you too. More than anything.”  
“Katsuki isn't like other Alphas!” Yurio piped up, clapping the Japanese on the shoulder.  
It was now March, and the trial had been pushed forward to the day after Yurio's 16th birthday.  
They'd already guessed the outcome of the trial, and had felt perfectly happy to celebrate.  
The teen had apologised to Victor at the party, and had been rewarded with a bear hug for his trouble.  
Yurio had grumbled, but relented eventually; it felt good to bury the hatchet and have friends to care about, who cared in return.

As they filed out of court, Victor groaned slightly.  
“Are you okay?” Yuri asked.  
“Mmm…I think I'm due another heat tonight.” Victor muttered. “Could you help me when the time comes?”  
“Yeah of course! Lucky I bought some new suppressants, right?” Yuri chuckled.  
“Um, actually...” Victor trailed off, “I was hoping you wouldn't take them tonight.”  
“Oh.” Yuri blinked. “I mean…It'll be much harder to…”  
“I want you to mate with me, Yuri. Properly. No more suppressing and no more toys.” Victor said, taking Yuri to one side out of everyone's earshot.  
Yuri was shocked. “Are you sure?!” He asked, “Victor…The trial has only JUST this minute finished. Are you sure you're ready? Don't you need more time?”  
Victor shook his head. “I'm with you. I'm safe.”  
“But if I rut, I might hurt you.”  
“Yuri. You would never hurt me. These last couple of months have proven that.” Victor said softly, holding both of his fiancé’s hands in his. “I want this. It's time to move on as best I can.”  
Yuri sighed a little. “There's no time limit; you may never get over what happened to you…I don't want to make you feel worse if I'm too rough.”  
“It's YOU. And no I probably won't get over it, but I know I'm safe with you. I want this, I'm giving you full consent now and for the rest of my life. We're bonded and we're engaged and planning our wedding. If I can't mate with my own fiancé, my own soulmate, then who can I do it with? I wouldn't want anyone else.” Victor answered.  
Yuri smiled at him. “Alright,” he relented. “But you're still on birth control, right?”  
“Yes.” Victor nodded. “Until after we're married.”  
“Okay, let's do it!” Yuri agreed at last. “We'd better tell these guys that we need to leave early after our celebratory lunch.”  
Victor grinned. “Or we could just not go?”  
“You don't get it until tonight!”  
“I know. But still.”  
“Victor…”  
“Okay! We will just leave early then. So bossy!” Victor teased. “I hope you're this bossy and dominant tonight.”  
Yuri just covered his eyes and groaned.

..

That evening, Victor's heat started.  
Yuri was hesitant at first, but as his fiancé tried to take control, the Alpha in Yuri awoke!  
He straddled Victor, who was teasing the outside of his rim with a finger.  
Yuri took over with two of his fingers, pushing them inside his lover, who let out an approving moan whilst their pre-come covered penises slipped and rubbed against each other.  
Barely stopping to break their kiss, Victor managed to guide Yuri inside him.  
“Fuck me,” Victor moaned, grabbing Yuri's ass to help push him further inside. “I want your knot, my sexy Alpha! Give it to me!”  
Yuri increased his speed.  
He could feel himself about to lose control as the delicious scent of Victor's slick filled his nostrils.  
Yuri hesitated again and looked Victor in the eyes.  
“Do it Yuri, I trust you. I know you won't hurt me.” Victor reassured, threading his fingers into the raven haired man’s soft locks.  
Yuri took a deep breath and let himself go.  
His first REAL rut wasn't as bad as he thought it might be;  
He certainly was dominant, but Victor loved it!  
Yuri nipped Victor's neck lightly, left a few hickeys, swirled his tongue around both nipples, and pounded Victor hard and deep. All whilst pumping his fiancé’s erection until thick ropes of white fluid erupted all over his stomach.  
The Russian was still moaning loudly, hissing yes’s and asking for more, despite the fact he'd already released.  
Eventually Yuri felt his mind cloud as his knot grew and grew, and semen spilled out of his cock, inside Victor in the most intense orgasm Yuri had ever experienced!  
As they slowed to a stop, Yuri kissed Victor lovingly as he waited for his knot to go down.  
“What happened? Was it okay? Did I hurt you?” He panted after they stopped making out.  
“No. That was AMAZING!” Victor replied. “I knew you would be. Your ruts are HOT!”  
“Really? I didn't go crazy?” Yuri seemed surprised.  
“You were as incredible and attentive as ever.” Victor kissed him. “Like I keep saying; you're nothing like the others.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear up any confusion from the last chapter in regards to the names of the police officers and their rankings, I'm from England, so I was using the ranks we have here.  
> (Constable, sergeant etc).  
> Sorry for any confusion!
> 
>  
> 
> Last chapter now :c  
> Thank you so much for reading!

5 months later…

The August sunshine spilled in through the stain glass windows, casting a rainbow of colour all across the polished floor of the Barcelona function room, where people were milling about, socialising and drinking flutes of champagne or glasses of wine.  
(Or in Yurio's case, lemonade.)  
“Yuri!” A voice called, and the Japanese spun around.  
“Hey Phichit!”   
“Can I get another photo of the rings?” The Thai skater beamed.  
“It's been ten minutes since the last one!” Yuri laughed good-naturedly.  
“I know, but I wanted to take a really artsy one with the sunlight through the stain glass windows reflecting off them!” Phichit gave a pleading smile.  
“Ohhh come on Yuri! That sounds amazing!” Victor put in, wrapping his arms around Yuri.  
“Alright, alright.” Yuri relented, as he and Victor held out their hands and entwined their fingers together, shifting so that the scattering of colours bounced off the wedding bands.  
Phichit snapped a few photos and then sent them to the newlywed couple before posting one to his Instagram page and tagging them in it.  
“Thanks guys.” He grinned, “So…Married life, huh?”  
“Yep.” Yuri blushed, a smile lighting up his whole face as Victor kissed him on the cheek. “After everything, I'm so glad we're able to move forward and focus on our future.”  
“Me too.” Victor agreed.  
“Um…How are you holding up, Victor?” Phichit asked in a low voice. “I mean, I know he's in prison now, but I'm sure the fear never really goes away.”  
“Honestly it doesn't. I still have nightmares or panic a little when I can smell an Alpha nearby, but they leave me alone. They can tell I'm bonded…Plus Yuri has been amazing. He's helped me through everything and if it was even possible for our love to grow stronger, it has!” Victor replied as his now-husband rested his chin on Victor's shoulder, burying his face into platinum hair.  
“He's been doing really well in therapy too.” Yuri added, snaking an arm around his love, proudly.  
“I'm really glad things are getting easier.” Phichit smiled. “If anyone deserves it, it's you two!”  
At that moment, Celestino – fondly known as Ciao Ciao - wandered over; “Congratulations Yuri, Victor!” He raised his wine glass a little.  
“Thanks, Ciao Ciao.” Yuri blushed.  
“Is it true that you're taking another year out, Victor?” The Italian coach asked.  
“Yes, we both are.” Victor nodded. “We wanted a break to enjoy married life for a while and get our confidence back after everything that happened.”   
“Ah, I understand.” Ciao Ciao nodded. “Well, your performances were outstanding in Four Continents and Worlds! I am especially proud of you, Yuri. Two gold medals!”  
Yuri turned red, stammering his thanks whilst Victor smiled amusedly, kissing his Raven hair.   
“Can I get you both a drink?” Ciao Ciao offered.  
“Oh, no thank you. After finding out what happened in Sochi, I've sort of gone off alcohol.” Yuri replied, embarrassed.  
Celestino chuckled. “Ah. Yes! Well…Have you gone off alcohol too, Victor?”  
“Certainly not. But…I did promise my husband that I wouldn't drink.” He replied, rolling his eyes in mock frustration.  
“Ohhh! I suppose he wants you to keep sober for your uh…’post wedding relations’, huh Victor?!” Phichit joked.  
Victor bit his lip, trying not to laugh as he gave a very red-faced Yuri an amused glance.  
“Phichit!” Yuri spluttered, covering his eyes.  
“Still so innocent.” Victor grinned.

..

As the evening went on, Christophe found Victor by the buffet, snacking on the French bread.  
“Hungry, are you? Does your husband not feed you?” The Swiss joked.  
“I am wasting away!” Victor sighed dramatically. “But mostly to do with my athlete’s diet; not Yuri!”  
“Ah. But now you have a year to eat to your hearts content!”   
“…Who told you?”  
“I overheard you talking to coach Celestino earlier.”  
“Oh.”  
“I'm surprised that coach Yakov isn't angry at you this time around.” Christophe observed.  
“Well, after everything that happened, I suppose he knows that I have a good enough reason.” Victor shrugged.  
“How are you?” Chris asked seriously, setting down his champagne flute.   
“I'm much better, thank you.” Victor answered, “Yuri has been fantastic. I'm still having therapy. It will just take some time…But let's not talk about that. It's my wedding day. Just positive things from now on, please.”   
“Of course.” Chris nodded. “You know, Yuri is very sexy isn't he?”  
“Of course he is!” Victor frowned, “Where are you going with this, Chris?”  
“I'm just putting it out there: if ever you both wanted a third…”  
“No thank you. One Alpha is enough for me!” Victor laughed. “I wouldn't want anyone else anyway. Yuri is perfect. No offence.”  
“None taken!” Chris smiled. “But may I give you some advice?”  
“Sure…”  
“Take it from an unbiased Alpha; I know certain…Moves.” Chris trailed off.  
Victor looked at him. “Where is this going?” He raised an eyebrow.  
“It's just some friendly advice for the bedroom.” Chris shrugged, causing Victor to almost choke on a profiterole.  
Chris whacked him on the back until he could breathe properly.  
“Uh Chris…I really appreciate it, but take it from me: Yuri and my sex life is already incredible. No improvements needed!” Victor chuckled nervously.  
Chris’s mouth formed an ‘o’ of surprise. “Ohhhh really?! Well I never…Yuri Katsuki is a sex god? Who knew?”  
Victor blushed. “Anyway…he's coming over here now. Act normal.”  
“Hey you.” Yuri greeted, holding Victor's hand. “Hi Chris!”  
“Hello Yuri!” Chris replied flirtily, looking him up and down approvingly, before winking at Victor and sauntering away.  
“Did he just…check me out?” Yuri blinked.  
“Apparently so.” Victor frowned.   
“Huh.”  
Chris came back again, “Actually, if I may, are you two planning on conceiving tonight?”  
The newlyweds’ eyes flew wide open.  
“Um Chris, that's kinda personal don't you think?” Yuri laughed nervously.  
“Then let's just keep this between the three of us.” Christophe downed the last of his champagne. “Now of course, I have never got anyone pregnant, but if I wanted to, I could.”  
“Uh…”  
“The best position is this: The Omega – so Victor – would lie on their back with their legs elevated, whilst you, Yuri - the Alpha – takes him roughly from…”  
“OKAY! I think we get it, thank you Chris. We will keep that in mind!” Victor interrupted. “In fact, excuse us…”

..

“I am mortified.” The Russian groaned as they reached their hotel room, and flopped dramatically onto the bed.  
Yuri smirked.   
“He's uh…Very forward isn't he?” He replied.  
“Chris has no filter. Or shame.” Victor laughed.  
“So I noticed!” Yuri raised his eyebrows.  
There was a small silence.  
“Sooo should we try what he said?” Victor broke the ice.  
“We could.” Yuri nodded. “Just for fun.”  
“Yes, it's not exactly like we need another reason.” Victor rested his head on Yuri's shoulder. “Do you think anyone noticed?”  
“No. You're barely showing.” Yuri smiled, stroking his Omega’s stomach, lifting his button shirt to reveal a small but perfect little bump. “Tell them when you feel ready.”  
“I still can't believe it's real!”  
“Well we have a scan photo, so…”  
“No I mean I can't believe that it happened in the first place! Before the wedding!”  
“Yeah well, your stupid birth control didn't work.”  
“And your knot broke the stupid condom.”  
Both men laughed at this.  
“You don't regret it do you?” Yuri asked, stroking Victor's hair.  
“Not at all! Do you?” Victor returned.  
“No way! I know I wasn't sure at first, but now it's happened, I'm so excited! After everything, we finally have some things to look forward to. The rest of our lives together, a baby…” Yuri smiled, taking the scan photo out of the bedside drawer.  
“Three months down, six to go. I wonder what it'll be?” Victor mused, cradling his bump.  
“Well you've had no sickness so apparently that means it's a boy, if you believe all of that…”  
“I meant Alpha or Omega.”  
“Does it matter?”  
“Of course not! I just…I hope it's an Alpha. I wouldn't want our child to go through what I did if they're an Omega.” Victor said quietly.  
Yuri put his arm around him. “Hey, that won't happen. I won't let it!”  
Victor hummed. “True. You're a total badass!”  
“Exactly. When it comes to people I love.” Yuri smiled.  
He kissed Victor lovingly, and they ended up making out on the bed for a while.  
“I love you too. So, Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov, are you really prepared to look after two Omegas for the rest of your life?” Victor asked, rubbing Yuri's nose with his.  
The Japanese looked his husband in the eyes; “Of course I am! It was in my vows, remember? ‘To love and protect you as long as we shall live.’”

 


End file.
